Equestria Girls: Arrancar Version
by darkmachines
Summary: Twilight's crown at been stole and now she must go in to world with powerful warriors and win a tournament to get her crown back and gather a team for her friends of this world to win. Also along the way she will meet many others Arrancars and with the help of the Leader of the Privaron, train to learn how to use her new abilities too.
1. A New World

**Equestria Girls: Arrancar Version**

_A New World! _

This is said to be thousands of alternate worlds out there that only a very few could see or know about, hiding the truths from other. We all know the world where Twilight Sparkle a new Princess, but also a libraian and her five friends Pinkie Pie a party pony, Rarity a dress maker, Futtershy one that cares for animals , Applejack an apple farmer, and Rainbow Dash a weather pony, save the world from Nightmare Moon and other evil forces too, with the guides of Princess Celestia and Luna after her reforming to good again.

However, there are world out this that have the story, but with different paths, events, and alteration. One being Celestai become power-hungry and evil becoming Solar Flare, while Luna used the Elements of Harmony to seal her into the sun. Her student Trxie Lulamoon a Princess and performer and her five friends Lyra Heartstrings a crazy human looker and does music, Carrot Top a carrot farmer, Raindrops a weather pony, Cheerilee a teacher, and Ditzy Doo or most called her Derpy Hooves a mail pony, were the ones that defeated Solar Flare and other villains to protect their world with the guides of Luna and the reformed Celestia.

Another is like the main, with Luna become Nightmare Moon and Celestia sealing her in the moon, but what make this one different is that her first student Sunset Shimmer a Princess that never when down a dark path and remain good and kind heart. While lead her on her adventures with her five friends Masquerade an actress, Sweetie Drops or also called Bon Bon a candy maker, Spitfire a weather pony, Octavia Melody a musician , and Vinyl Scratch a DJ. All saved Luna and their world of other evils.

One more world is where Chrysalis was the Alicorn Princess and Luna was here still, but still become Nightmare Moon. Her student Adagio Dazzle a Princess and singer and her five friends Aria Blaze tough pony fighter, Sonata Dusk party pony, Berry Punch wine maker, Minuette also called Colgate too a dentist , and Lightning Dust a weather pony, when on adventures too saving the world from evil and other problems too.

However, this story in one basic on a world of survival, adventure, battles, and even death too. A world of an endless white desert that is always night. A world known as the Hollow World or better know as Hueco Mundo.

* * *

><p>It was a nice, afternoon and Twilight and her friends arrived at the Crystal Empire on the Friendship Express. Twilight and her friends walked off into the Empire as the headed to the castle.<p>

"Hoo-wee! Your very first princess summit. You must be over the moon, Twilight," said Applejack.

"Oh, I am excited. But, to be honest, I'm a little nervous, too," said Twilight.

"You're 'nervicited'! It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!" But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time! We've all been there!" said Pinkie Pie going into a ball, but about to fold her legs out making a transforming sound.

"I'm there almost every day," said Fluttershy.

" You've got no reason to fret, Twi. Everything's gonna be just–" However, Applejack was interrupted by Rarity. "TWILIGHT! Oh, sorry, darling, but I just realized you're not wearing your crown. You haven't forgotten it back in Ponyville, have you?"

"It's in my bag," said Twilight point her hoove to it. "Just feel a little self-conscious about wearing it. Haven't really gotten accustomed to these yet, either."

"You are a princess now, Twilight. Embrace it! I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off. Why, I'd sleep in the thing," said Rarity.

Then the group when into the castle and through the hallways until the make to the throne room. Crystal guard were playing horn, while a orange coat guard with blue mane said, "Her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

In the front Celestia, Luna, and Cadance come over to greet them. Cadance laugh happy and said, "Twilight! I haven't seen you since the coronation."

Celestria said, "We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you." Twilight and her friends all let and when to the guest rooms each one had.

In her room ,Twilight finishing putting her thing, but sighed. "What's wrong, Twilight?" asked Spike.

" don't know, Spike. I'm just... worried, I guess. Princess Cadance was given the Crystal Empire to rule over. What if, now that I'm a princess, Celestia expects me to lead a kingdom of my own?" said Twilight.

"That would be awesome!" said Spike excited. "No, it would not! Just because I have this crown and these wings, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader!" said Twilight.

"Aw, sure ya will, Twilight. Now c'mon, you should get some shut-eye. Big day tomorrow!" said Spike. He got into his basket bed, while Twilight put his crown on her desk next to her bed and got in.

Spike as about to fall about, but Twilight grunting. "Can't... tuck...!" Then her wing popped out of under the covers. "Just trying to get comfortable! Ugh!" Still have trouble.

Laster in the middle of the night in a room a light shined quick and then the door slight open and a hooded pony look at the guard and was about to get past him. The pony then continued until, the pony made to Twilight room and when in quiet.

See the crown the pony used magic to to get to replace it with a another one the looked the same, but the pony amost knocked over the lamb, but luck used magic to catch it and put it back.

However pony trip over Spike and woke him. "Huh? What?" Twilight then woke up yawning see her crown in the mystery pony clock. " My crown! She's got my crown! Stop! Thief! She's stolen my crown!"

The pony ran, but Twilight when after as both past the other room as the opened their doors and gasped. "Stop!" yelled Twilight teleporting in front of the pony, only for the pony do the same and the clock land on Twilight. She got it all her look to see a yellow coated unicorn with a red and yellow striped mane and tail.

The unicorn against to run and made it back into the room she came from, but Twilight tackled her and the crown bounced around a bit fore going through a mirror. "What did you do with my crown?" demand Twilight as her friends arrived.

The yellow uniform grinned and said, "Sorry it had to be this way... Princess." Then she when through the mirror too. All gasped and Fluttershy asked, "Who was that?"

In the morning Celestia explained and said, "Sunset Shimmer. A former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. One that has sadly led to her stealing your crown."

"She replaced Twilight's with this one," said Spike hold up the fake crown. Celestia look at it for a moment and said, "I suppose Sunset Shimmer thought you wouldn't notice right away that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and Element of Harmony."

Twilight said, " But I don't understand. Where did she go? Why did she take the crown?" Celestia lead everyone out of the throne room and said, "You'll soon know more about this place than even I do."

" This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once a year," said Luna. Pinkie touch it and said, "Sparkly!" Luna used his magic to move Pinkie away, while rolling her eyes. "It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle, but when Princess Cadance took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over."

Celestria sigh and said, "I had always hoped that Sunset Shimmer would someday use it to return, to come back to Equestria seeking my guidance. Obviously, this is not what has happened."

"Twilight, you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense," said Cadance.

Luna said, "Your crown does not belong in the place Sunset Shimmer now calls home and in her possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will don't know the power that the crowns has and must not know.

"You understand the importance of your task?" asked Celestia. "Of course," said Twilight.

"Good, then you must go at once," said Celestia. Twilight sigh and moved forward, but Rainbow Dash land in front of her and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's going, we're going with her." With the others beside her and Pinkie squee.

"Right girls?" asked Rainbow. " Oooh! I'm so 'nervicited'!" said Pinkie. "You do realize that's not a real word, right?" said Applejack.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go," said Celestia. "What! Why not?" asked Rainbow confuse as the other were too.

"Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Twilight to get the crown back from Sunset Shimmer. This is something Princess Twilight must do alone," explain Celestia.

"However, time moves different in that world then our," said Luna. "The gateway will close in the our world when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky. However, this one your have three week before it will happen and just be careful because once the gateway close, it will be a year before you will be able to use it to return."

Twilight nodded and understand and lucky she had all the time too. She moved up and stop in front of the mirror looking at it. She put her hoove though first then moved into it. Spike however, was scare and nervous and ran forward too into the mirror as the girls yelled, "Spike, NO!" The Twilight and Spike were in a colorful vortex as the were heading to this other world.

Soon Twilight after to blink see she was on white sand. "Spike?" asked Twilight seem him. He was still a dragon, but had white scales, black on his spine-part of his back and tip of his tail. His head was in a dragon skull with his eyes shining our of the eyes holds.

"Spike what happen to you?" asked Twilight. "You're a dragon still, but well different too." "I have to say the same to you," said Spike.

Twlilight lift her arm, but was her saw that her hooves were gone and replace with hands. This make Twilight scream out as she was scared of what happen to herself.

"Twilight you have to get it together," said Spike. Twilight was breathing heavy and asked, "What does the rest of me look like?"

Spike look at Twilight seeing she was wearing some uniform, had a remain of a mask piece on, and a weapon too. "Well, it hard to say really," said Spike. This didn't make Twilight feel better, but she look around to see where they were.

Then were in a massive endless desert that also seem to be night, with crescent moon in the night sky. There was a massive building in front of Twilight that she could barely see anything other the want she could see of time. Last were statue of various animals the surround the build, but she was could only see some, but the one she come out from with the one with a horse on it.

"So where are we?" asked Spike. "I don't know," said Twilight getting up and looked at the statue. "However, this must serve as the gateway back to Equestria." She put his hand back thought see it look like a hoove again. "We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back here. I suggest we start searching the castle first."

"Works for me," said Spike getting on Twilight back and he moved forward on four, which to her didn't feel right. Spike the saw something and poked at Twilight and said, "Yea, I don't think that's how the new your is supposed to walk."

Twilight to and turn to see who was looked at them. It was a man wearing a white uniform with a sword tucking in his black sack. He had a skull mask cover his entire head.

Twilight blushed in embarrassment and quick stood on two. She bit a little wave and said, "Umm, Hi." The man just stared before turn around and walking off a bit before vanishing with a booming sound.

Twilight look surprised at this and it seem that their were more to this world then she thought. She saw a door at the build and walked to it, which surprised her again, since she thought it was be hard, but did it without a problem.

"C'mon, Spike, I do not wanna be like this for longer than I have to," said Twilight. "Well, look on the bright side. You don't have those pesky wings to worry about anymore," said Spike.

Twilight glared as him and was at the do and try to use her magic to open it, but instead, she slam face first into the door, though to Twilight surprised she barely felt it.

"My magic! It isn't working!" said Twilight. " Well, it makes sense. You don't exactly have your horn," said Spike.

"What!" yelled Twilight freaking out again. "We really need to find you a mirror," said Spike.

Twilight opened the door the normal way and both when in. They have no idea what their were see, encounter, or meant here at all.

**Anyway everyone here is the start of my newest story for the year. This is my version of Equestria Girls, but Bleach Arrancar style version. Anyway Twilight made it to Las Noches and enough a member of the Exequias. Next time she will me the Leader of the Privaron and learn about everything about this new dimension she is in. So Please Review to me what you thing of this and the idea? **

**Now then I'm going to need a lot of help before I can continue this because there are think I not such how to do and that where you all come in with your ideas to help out. Please review or PM me your ideas about what your I need help with. **

**First don't worry about appearance because I have everyone I'm using down, but the thing I need help with are Arrancar Uniforms, what their Mask Remain look like, and they their Zanpakuto are, how one rule, if you do a katana have their color of hilts the color of their pony's cost and for the shape of they guard it the shape of their cutie marks. However that Only for katana, but I know how everyone will not have just katana and have interesting weapons for their Zanpakutos.**

**Next is the name of their Zapakuto, which have to be Spanish, but please translate them into English too. I will need release commands and Resurreccion appearance too. Along with abilities and three to four attacks too. **

**Last here is that list of everyone I going to need help with on all I said before. There is Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Big Mcintosh, Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Duck, Trixie Lunamoon, Spitfire, Soarin, Cheerilee, Thunderlane, Bulk Biceps, Lightning Dust, Flash Sentry, Nurse Redheart, Zecora, Berry Punch, Dr. Hooves, Sweetie Drops/Bon Bon, Octavia Melody, Derpy, Minuette/Colgate, Lyra Heartstrings, and Vinyl Scratch.**

**So eveyone please help and I be about to continue this, but for the next chapter I really need everything for Twilight that is were uniform, mask remain, and Zanpakuto. So please help, faveorite, and review on this new story I'm doing please.**


	2. Learning

**Equestria Girls: Arrancar Version**

_Learning!_

**Hello everyone before I start I have to say I'm quite disappointed in all your MLP fans. I would thought many of you would be wanting to make Arrancar version of your favorite characters, but seen you all have a lack of interest, since only three have help me to continue this story, still you all have time to send me your ideas or else nothing will be done. **

Twilight and Spike continue to walk down and take turn in the many white hallway for his building they were in. They haven't seen anything, but it felt like a maze to Twilight, since almost everything looked them same. Lucky during this walk she was about to look herself over at her new appearance.

She was slender, yet slightly curved out young woman with light tan skin. She had long sapphire blue hair with a violet and rose pink streaks in it and purple eyes. She was wearing a white and black princess dress with a black sash around her waist, a red bow, black elbow length gloves, black thigh high socks, white shoes. On her forehead was bone like thing that was part of her too and look like a headress with a unicorn horn. Lastly on her back was a long dark violet staff with a six pointed stone star on the top center.

Twilight was still walking, but lost in deep though try to understand everyone where she was and why she look like this. However, she turned a corner and bumping into someone, which make her fall to the floor and snapped herself out of thought.

"Are you Ok?" asked a man's voice. Twilight was about to say something, but she looked up and was a bit surprised at whoever this was she was looking at.

Standing looking down at her was a fairly muscular, handsome, young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. His mask remain is on left side of his head, which looks like a broken gladiator helmet. He wears a customized uniform, which is a long sleeve jacket with a black line starting at the collar and curving down to his right hip. He also wears white hakama, a black sash and black shoe with white lines. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a black sheath, hilt, and a golden hollow circle guard.

"Umm I am," said Twilight and saw the man offering his hand to help her up. Twilight took his hand want was help up. "Sorry about that, didn't sense you coming," he said.

Twilight didn't seen to understand, but nodded. The man look at her and said, "Hmm, every seen you around what your name?"

Twilight was a bit nervous, but said, "I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike." The man look at the two for a moment before smiling and said, "Well, it nice to mean your both. I'm Skullak Tuma, Privaron Espada 101."

Twilight look at this confused and Skullak saw it and said, "Ah, your must me a new one here and don't know anything yet huh?"

Twilight looked surprised and said, "Yea, truth I don't know anything about were I am or anything." Twilight was worried, just saying, but Skullak just nodded and said, "Ah, that happen sometime went new Arrancars are created and lost the memory for the life as a hollow. Would you like me to explain everything to you?"

Twilight didn't understand the first part of what he said, but when he say he would explain, Twilight smiled and said, "Oh please it would be great if you did, though I wish it should take notes too."

Skullak snapped his finger and several skull masked soldier like the one Twilight saw before just appeared. "Men I'm going to need you all give me several think," order Skullak with the Exequias men nodded. "I'm going to need a board and a few markers for myself. While get Miss. Sparkle a chair, pen, a clipboard with several piece of paper."

The men saluted and sonido away. Twilight look at this confused and then both waited. After several minutes the Calaveras return with everything Skullak asked them to get. The all bowed before leaving.

Twilight sat in the hold the clipboard and pen. Though to her surprised it felt normal with this new form. She look to see Skullak writing things on the board before he started to explain all.

"Ok let's get started," said Skullak. "You saw the out side right?" Twilight nodded. "The world is an endless night desert called Hueco Mundo."

"Twilight looked confused and didn't seen to understand. "Oh in our world we name things in Spanish," said Skullak. "So Hueco Mundo means Hollow World." Twilight nodded understanding and started to write notes for herself.

"As for the being living here are Hollow, you can say they are the Monster of the Night." Twilight found the interesting and let Skullak go on. "However, there are several different level hollow have. First are normal low level hollow. They were many and look different in appearance. However, when the come together the can merge into some stronger."

Skullak started to draw something on the board. "They become a Gillain the first in the Menos evolve line. They giant black cloak being that are also called Menos Grande too. However, they are just foot soldier." Twilight looked surprised see some giant and strong was just a mere foot soldier.

"However, one of the hollow in the Gillain dominate over the rest of them and take control to continue to feed on other until it become an Adjuchas." Twilight look surprised at them. "Adjuchas come into many different shape, size, and form of appearance and level of powers too. However, they have a cure at it. They must continue to feed and devour other of the fear of regression of become a Gillian again and losing how they are." Twilight look at this is shocked couldn't believe that creature must do the to survive. "Still if on lose a piece of themselves like get bit off, they remember were they are unable to get stronger anymore."

Twilight nodded and Skullak continue. "Then there are the Vasto Lorde or Compete Lord, the most power of the Hollow. You can now one because of their more humanoid appearance. Still there one more beyond them or what I used to be." Twilight looked at Skulllak learn he was a Vasto Lorde.

"We all are know as Arrancars, hollow that have shatter their mask and gain the power of Soul Reapers." Twilight didn't know what a Soul Reaper, but she was find all this very interesting.

"To know if one is an Arrancar there are three think we should have. First is a Hollow Hole that some where on an Arrancar's body, though most like to have their hide. Second this their mask remain." Skullak tipped his, which Twilight touch her and made scene. "Last it your Zanpakuto, which that on from of katana and other weapons. "Twilight look at her staff understand what it is now kind of.

"As for how a hollow become an Arrancar there are three way." Twilight look at this and was read to writing down what they are. "First is the most dangerous. A hollow try to rip the own mask off their own, but never work and lead to their own death, but their have been a few that have about to do it. Next is the legendary Crystalline Grove that can turn hollow in Arrancar, since I'm one of them to hind and do it." Twilight looked at Skullak in amazement. "Lastly our rules have an object called the Hogyoku. A powerful orb that can break the boundary of Soul Reapers and Hollows to make us Arrancars."

Twilight was truly fascinated and look at Skullak want to learn more. Skullak though about all he explain and said, "Well, all the lest to tell you is the ranking order going around here." Twilight nodded, since this could help her not get in trouble or do something wrong.

Skullak drew a chart on the board and said, "Let me start with the rulers. Ruling us are Queen Celestia and Empress Luna." Twilight was impressed at hear their title of what they are in this world. "Celestia rules all inside Las Noches."

"Why only inside?" asked Twilight. Skullak took Twilight to a near by window and when she look out she was surprised because she was look at the clear blue sunny sky. "What the... How is this possible, it was night want I was outside."

Skullak chuckled and said, "Oh it is. What you look at right now if the roof of Las Noches." Twilight just look at Skullak completely shocked to hear then. "You see all the inner roof inside is an artificial sky to Celestia came stay strong, since her power come of the sunlight."

Twilight nodded at the as the two return where they were before. "As for Empress Luna, she control over the very night itself. Everything outside of Las Noches her under her control. Her powers have no limit and the most would Arrancar there is."

Twilight look surprised to hear the in this dimension that Luna in more powerful the Celestia, but still share in ruling together. "Next are the Espada, which means sword, how are the ten most powerful Arrancars that rule over all expect her our leader how the serves."

Twilight nodded as Skullak continue. "As I said there are ten and their strength is based on their numbers." "One the strongest and ten the weakest right," asked Twilight.

"Indeed," said Skullak. "Still their all powerful in their own way and each has a tattoo of their number somewhere on their bodies." Twilight nodded and started to writing done the numbers to use later in her list on who everyone is.

"Also the Espada have different powers. They are represent an Aspect of Death, which is a way a human died." Twilight look at this surprised and also wonder what this aspect could be, since the can work in her own world too.

Next are the Privaron Espada, we are the Fallen Espada, but we are still powerful, though the true half of us are most stronger the some of the Espada, but we happy where we are." Twilight look at Skullak continue to say we and remember what he said before.

Twilight said, "What are you..." Skullak smiled and pull down his collar and reveal an outline of a # 1 tattoo on his front left side of his neck. "Indeed I am. I'm the former first and the leader of the Privarons."

Twilight looked shock and bowed her head in respect, but Skullak just smiled and continue on. "Any we Privaron have similar traits like the Esapda like have outline of tattoo of our former rank as Espada and be have our own Aspect of Death too."

"So what is yours?" asked Twilight. Skullak was silent for a moment and said, "My aspect is Loneliness." Twilight was a bit surprised find it a bit of a sad aspect.

"Next there are the Team. There are seven in total with powerful Arrancars in them and the leader of each team is near the strength of and Espada or Privaron." Twilight nodded continue writing.

"Next this the Exequias, the execution squad here that protect Las Noches form intruders." Twilight looked a bit nervous of the them. "You already meant member already. Those Arrancars with the skull masks were the member of the Exequias." Twilight look shocked find that out.

Finally there are the Numeros or Number all Arrancar the number 11-99 or 111 and above too. Most of the three digit Numeros are not fighter. They are messengers, nurses, and other things. However the two digit one are the more skilled and strong Arrancars." Twilight nodded.

"However, the Espada and Privaron can pick out Numeros to because our warriors called fraccions. Only the best of the best of the Numeros can be pick to be a fraccion and ones they are serve us as our followers." Twilight nodded again read a chart of number to later up the name of who have the number next to it.

"So this their anything else?" asked Twilight. Skullak though and said, "No, that all, so where are you plan to go?"

"I'm not sure, since I don't now my way around or anyone here," said Twilight. Skullak thought and said, "How about coming with me. We Privaron were gather to talk, but I think you like to me my fellow comrades and fraccions too."

Twilight look down at Spike and look back to Skullak with a smiled and said, "I'll like that."

"Excellent, follow me and we will be there soon," said Skullak walking off, since Twilight was in the Privaron domain and they're training room were everyone were gather was close. Twilight and Spike follow and wonder who this other Privaron Espada are and who their fraccions are too.

**Well, everyone I hope you like this chapter and will help me out, since I wish to thank Mindmaster123 for all his help with the characters I need for this story to continue. **

**Anyway who I need for the chapter are Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, Cadance, Mcintosh, Thunderlane, Bulk Biceps, Derpy, Zecora, Sweetie Drops/Bon Bon, and Lyra Heartstrings. **

**So please send me their Arracnar information. So next time Twilight can meet all the Privaron Espada and their fraccions. **


	3. Privaron

**Equestria Girls: Arrancar Version**

_Privaron Espada!_

After their walk Skullak lead Twilight to their training area where everyone this. Skullak stood before the door and look to Twilight and Spike and said, "Just be calm and relax. My comrades are different then others, but hey I'm not complaining."

Twilight smiled and nodded. Skullak open the door and when in as Twilight follow, but look surprised. The train room was huge with seat off to the said and gear and equipment too. Though was she saw were very many different looked Arrancar in the room talking with each other.

She followed Skullak heading to them, but noted the nine of the Arracnar were in front of others and she guess those were the Privaron Espada, while the other were their fraccions.

Skulak waved to them move to a large group of Arrancar, the Twilight believe they must be his fraccions, though she was surprised with how many they are. She saw many of the Arrancars were looking at her too, which made her nervous.

Skullak stop before his army of fraccions that bowed in respect and greeted their Lord. Skullak smiled and look to Twilight look nervous next to him. Though he did understand, since she was new and turn too everyone to talk to them.

"Everyone this is Twilight Sparkle a new Arrancar join us and wanted to meet everyone. So she started with us first. So please me nice and intro yourself to her."

Twilight look at all the Arrancars and most smiled or waved to her. Of course Twilight have her clipboard with her notes and created a chart for all the Arrancar numbers from one to 110 for now.

Skullak's fraccions when first to introduce themselves. First was a rather handsome, silver hair man with three dark blue diamond shaped tattoos above his left eye. He wears a customized uniform with a cape that covers the upper half of his uniform. His mask remain is a crest along the right side of his head and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a dark blue hilt and a silver sheath. "I'm Arrancar 17, Aisslinger Wernarr."

Next is a fairly muscular man with brown hair and a dread-locked hairstyle with several ornaments at the end of them and an earring on his left ear. He wears a standard uniform and has two purple lined tattoos down his cheeks. His mask remain cover the top of his face with two strange linear emblems between his eyes. His Zanpakuto is a large katana with a dark purple hilt and sheath. "Me Arrancar 18, Demoura Zodd."

Next is a tall and slender build man with short, light brown hair that is swept back creating peak on both side of his head. He wears a customized uniform that consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat that features shoulder straps and is tried using a black belt on his waist, which is adorned with a decorative buckle. He also wears white trousers and trench boots. His mask remain is a three hole mask that cover his left eye. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a gray hilt and a pentagram shaped guard. "I'm Arrancar 19, Asgularo Ebern."

Next is a man with his eyebrows and hair are black on the right and white on the left side. He also had shoulder length hair too. He wears a customized uniform that consists of a long, white robe, which is over a waist length white robe. A thin blad sash goes from the left epaulette to the right of his waist and white boots. His mask remain are series of circular marks on his face, both above and below his eyes. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a green hilt and a winged-shaped guard. "I'm Arrancar 21, Luders Friegen."

Next is an attractive, young woman with blue hair and amber eyes. Her mask remain was in her hair, which looked like a flower. She wears a customized uniform, which is a dark blue top that exposes her shoulder, arms, most of her back, the side of her chest, and her stomach, which also has several piecing around her bellybutton. Her also wears tight-skin, white leather pants and mid-heel, white out-lined, black shoes. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a saber's guard and a blue hilt. "Greetings, I'm Arrancar 74, Konan."

Next was a tall, muscular man. His mask remain covered his whole head and was shape like a pyramid. He only wears a pair of white, ripped up hakama and white out-line, black boots. His Zanpakuto was the massive blade that he was dragging and the hilt was covered in spikes that pieced throw his hand. " This is Arrancar 76, Pyramid," said Skullak, since the Arracnar can't talk.

Next is a curvy and busty, young woman with long, rose pink hair, cyan eyes. Her mask remain resembles a necklace with a jewel. She wears a white long-sleeved t-shirt that has her shoulders exposed with a black star on her chest, mid-thigh length black skirt and black shoes and white socks. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a yellow hilt and a guard that resembles butterfly. "Hello, I'm Arrancar 75, Fluttershy."

Next is an extremely pale and flawless complexion woman, making it appear like she's almost constructed entirely out of porcelain. She has a curvy figure, with very large chest, a thin waist and wide hips. Her facial features comprise of long dark black hair, worn in an upwards manner with two long strands that frame either side of her face, and eyes that have both completely grey irises and pupils, each containing a black spider web pattern. She wears a typical clothing consists simply of a long black sleeveless dress; however, this dress is incredibly long, in that it completely conceals her feet, while ending in eight small trailing pieces of fabric like the legs of a spider. A narrow black band encircles her neck featuring a small spider emblem that lies at its front and eight extensions that protrude outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side. Spider web netting branches the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from the aforementioned spider emblem. Two large "sleeves", separated entirely from the dress, are worn on her arms, ending just after her elbows. Each of these "sleeves" also display four protrusions, appearing at the ends of the significant amount of overhanging fabric. She also wears two spider earrings that hang downwards from her ears which was her mask remain and her Zanpakuto is a fan with a web pattern on it. "I'm Arrancar 78, Arachne Gorgon."

Next is a woman with a fairly average physical build, and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm. Her facial features consist of eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. She also has a nick on her left eyebrow. She mask remain were fangs that were on the side of her mouth and extend down to her chin. She wears a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side which, interestingly, when worn in addition to the shape of her hair, gives it the appearance of a snake's mouth, with teeth and fangs. Medusa also has a tail which is shaped like an arrow. It is notable that she is always barefoot, with unique toenail and fingernail polish that is black featuring yellow arrows pointing upwards. Her Zanpakuto was a katana with a yellow hilt, but the tip of the blade had an arrow shape point. "I'm Arrancar 79, Medusa Gorgon."

Next is a man with long red hair and red eyes. He wears a red and silver uniform and his Zanpakuto is a broadsword with a red hilt. "I'm Arrancar 62, Tera Zaura."

Next is a young man with short purple hair and green eyes. His wears a standard yellow uniform with a green and black sash. His mask remain is a broken helmet on the left side of his head. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a yellow and black stripe pattern hilt. "I'm Arrancar 65, Bazu Sō."

Next is a handsome man with long black hair and light blue eyes. He wears a green, black, and red uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with green blade and a X shaped guard. "I'm Arrancar 72, Jetto Sutomu."

Next is young handsome man with blue and red hair and greenish blue eyes. He wears a black and blue uniform and his mask remain is a zorro style mask. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a dark blue hilt. "I'm Arrancar, 73, Voru Fangu Starrk."

Next is a tall, broad-shouldered, extremely muscular man. Who was wearing a heavy armor over brown trousers and a tan vest, he wield a war-hammer as his Zanpakuto. He had closely cropped black hair and dark red eyes. "I'm Arrancar 70, Corrin."

Next is a thin, pale man with stringy grey hair. He was wearing a relatively light chestplate with spikes at the shoulder, wears long-sleeved white tunic and tan britches tucked into a pair of dusty boots. His zanpakuto took the form of dual blades. "I'm Arrancar 71, Vanton."

Next is a small, slender woman with shortly-sropped platinum blond hair and dark blue eyes. Her mask remain is a crescent facing down at the center of her hairline with two small diamonds hanging from the crescent horns. Her Zanpakuto took the form of two twin daggers. "I'm Arrancar 67, Lailla Mallia."

Next is a slightly curvy, slender, and slightly busty woman with long pink and purple hair, and blue eyes. She wears an icy blue and white dress with a feathery texture, with two wings attached to her arms, and black slip-on shoes. Her mask remain is a bird shape helmet that look like an owl. Her Zanpakuto take the form of a bow. "I'm Arrancar 86, Sweetie Drops or Bon Bon if you like."

Next is a slim and slender woman with brilliant cyan hair with a white streak and sunglow eyes. She wears a white bikini top, white and black Arabian pants, black sandals, golden necklace with gem the look like a harp, jewelled arm rings, black bracelets. Her mask remain resemble a diadem. Her Zanpakutos are two a pair of katanas with golden butterfly shaped guards. "I'm Arrancar 87, Lyra Heartstrings."

Next is a young and rather handsome man with short green hair and purple eyes. He wears a green standard uniform and a black and yellow stripe sash. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a black and green striped hilt. His mask remain consist on his jawline. "I'm Arrancar 51, my name izzz Wasupītā."

Next is a young man with short brown hair and red eyes. He wears a standard uniform and his mask remain is shaped like antennas on his head. His Zanpakuto was a katana with a brown hilt. "I'm Arrancar 68, Doril Bitto."

Next is a pale, skinny man with short brown hair and yellow eyes. He wears a standard uniform and his mask remain cover the top left half of his face. His Zanpakuto was a long katana with a brown hilt. "I'm Arrancar 69, my name izzz Toran Suquito."

Next is a handsome man with long white hair and red eyes. He wears a white uniform with black stripes and his mask remain is the skull helmet of a tiger. His Zanpakuto is a katana with blueish blade and ice white hilt. "Greet young one, I'm Arrancar 52, Taiga Toron Vega."

Next is a good-looking man with silver-gray hair with two long ponytails going down his back and red eyes. He wears a gray high officer uniform, which consist of a light gray undershirt, a gray jacket with a long coattail, a black tie, white gloves, gray trousers, and knee-length gray and black boots. His mask remain in on his forehead and took the from of two V-shaped spikes, one outer, one inner, and another spike in between the inner V spike. His Zanpakuto took the unusual form of a copter blade, which can spit apart from the sides of the blade to make five other blades. "I'm Arrancar 43, Burak Kuauto."

Next is a teenage boy with light brown hair with a scorpion tail-shaped ponytail and red eyes. He wears a light brown and gray uniform, which consist of a light brown, long sleeved shirt, gray pants, and black military boots. His mask remain took the form of four fangs, two on his cheeks and the other two on both side of his chin. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a brown hilt and sheath and a guard that is shaped like two triangular-shaped spears pointing outward. "I'm Arrancar 49, Sukorupo Nokku Mallia."

Next is a slender and slim figure woman with long, black back-lenght hair, light purple eyes. She wears a gray long-tailed tuxedo over a white shirt with a white collar and a pink bow-tie, white gloves, and black shoes. Her mask remain is a hair clip that takes the shape of a musical note symbol. Her Zanpakuto is a cello with a blade in the shape of a bow. "Greeting, I'm Arrancar 98, Octavia Melody."

Lastly is a slim and slender woman with short, spiky cobalt blue hair with brilliant cyan stripes and magenta eyes. She wears blue short-sleeved blouse over a white tank top, a musical note symbol necklace, black pants, purple fingerless glove, black slip-on shoes, and thick rim black glasses with gradient from dark purple to moderate heliotrope with lighter streaks. Her mask remain resemble headset phones round her neck and Zanpakuto take the form of a black keytar. "What's up? I'm Arrancar 99, Vinyl Scratch."

Twlight look a bit surprised, since she saw this version of her friend Fluttershy, but she didn't look scare or timid at all and more brave and strong. She also knew a few other in this army of fraccions too. Then she look the other Privaron ready to introduce themselves and their fraccions too.

First was a man with yellow eyes, long turquoise hair, and has a Spanish accent. His mask remain was on his right cheek, it appears to be the upper jaw, but it extended around the back of his head and has a sort of crest. His hollow hole was in the middle of his chest. He wears basic Arrancar uniform, but with a red belt worn just underneath his black sash. His Zanpakuto is a basic katana with a hourglass-shpaed guard. "I'm Privaron Espada 102, Arturo Plateado. Although I should be 101 and the leader here."

"Oh don't start that again Arturo," said Skullak. "Remember I beat you fair in our fight for leadership, so stop complaining about it."

Arturo just tch as Skullak, while Twilight see that they both were rivals. "Umm, excuses me," said Twilight making Arturo look at her. " I was just wonder if you and the other would be kind enough to tell what your umm Aspect were too, if it not to hard. Just like to completely my chart of your all."

Arturo cold eyes look at her from a moment before he smirked at bit. "Very well. My Aspect of Death is Arrogance." Twilight nodded and could see how it fit him well. Then she saw him nodded to his four fraccions to go now.

First is a man with slicked back blue hair, a thin mustache, and notably sunken eyes. His mask remain covers the left half of his upper face. He wears a similar uniform to Ulquiorra, but with a high cut in the jacket that bares his hollow how, which is on his stomach. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a diamond-shpaed guard and a yellow hilt and sheath. "Greeting, I'm Arrancar 28, Patros Parros."

Next is a tall and bulky man with black spiked up hair and wears a standard uniform. His mask remain is a skull with a bull-like horn that covers the upper-left quarter of his face. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a long pink hilt and a flower patterned guard. "I'm Arrancar 29, the name is Aldegor."

Next is a youthful, young man with spiked red hair with the end in a braid and amber eyes. His mask remain is a jaw, which rests on the upper-left side of his head. He wears a customized uniform with a sleeveless shirt that exposed his mid-section and his black sash hangs below his left hip. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a green hilt and a guard that has a half circle on both side. "I'm Arrancar 30, you can call me Menis."

Lastly is a boy with light blond hair and bright purple eyes. His mask remain consist a three-point tiara on top of his head. He wears a customized uniform with a jacket with a hole in the middle that show off his hollow in the center of his chest. His uniform also has large arm cuffs on the sleeves. His Zanpakuto is a large purple sword strapped to his back, which is about as tall as him. The hilt resembles a western long sword rather than a common katana, although the familiar weaving is present, while the guard resembles an Egyptian eye. From a back view the sheath represents a zweihander or claymore. "Hello there, I'm Arrancar 77, Wonderweiss Margela."

Twilight saw them as an Ok and nice group. She looked to the next Privaron.

Next is a man with black hair, blue eyes, a mustache, and a van-dyke beard. His mask remain were a small plate on his forehead that has horns. His uniform is customized to fit his eclectic personally with fringes on his forearm portion on the sleeves, shoulder pads, an opening down in the front that reveal his black undershirt, and a puffy red sash. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a purple hilt, a green sheath, and a long downward-curved cross guard. "Hello Nina, I'm Privaron Espada 103, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio the magnificent." He also did one of his poses.

Twilight was speechless wasn't such what the think about him. "Oh and my Aspect of Death is Pride," said Dordoni. Twilight nodded and look to see he had three fraccions with him.

First is a boy who's features that match that of an 18 years old. He had white hair and pale gray eyes. His mask remain is an arrow pointing up upward on his forehead. His uniform is similar to Dordoni's except his uniform has no shoulder pads, the front of his uniform is close, and he wears a black sash. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a lime green hilt. "Greeting, Arrancar 36, Fran Santonio."

Next is a slim build woman long, puffy dark pink hair kept tied in a specialized style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears and light cerulean eyes. She wears a white jacket with abnormally long sleeves and has her stomach shown, white pants, white shoes and a abelt with a golden bell. Her mask remain take the forms of cat like ears that stand in front of her cat ear like hair tufts. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of wrist mounted four-bladed claws. "Hello there! I'm Arrancar 82, Pinkamena Diane Pie or call me Pinkie Pie for short."

Lastly is a slender and slim woman with shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair and golden eyes, though one looked like she looking upward and the other looked downward. She wears a white long-sleeved shirt, gray knee lenght skirt, and gray slip-on shoes. Her mask remain take the form of a horned tiara and her Zanpakuto takes the form of a spiky mace. "Hello, I'm Arrancar 85, Derpy Hooves."

Twilight look shocked at this version of Pinkie Pie. Instead of be a funny, party loving, and make on sense individual. She look like a skilled and stealth warrior the enjoyed fighting and battles.

Still Twilight continue to writing with Skullak help to spell name right. She looked to the next Privaron.

Next is a beautiful, busty, slightly muscular woman with hazel eyes, long aqua hair, a crimson line running across her face. Her mask remain on top of her head looked like an antelope's skull. She wears a customized uniform with a black like starting at the collar and going down to the left side of his shirt and had a thin black Zanpakuto is a katana with a green sheath, a light green hilt, and a guard that resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back. " Hello young one, I'm Privaron Espada 104, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. My Aspect of Death is Sorrow."

For some reason Twilight like her at first look and the sound of her kind voice. To Twilight she was powerful, but very kind too. Twilight smiled and look to her fraccions next.

First is a brown hair man that has a large, heavyset, but dumpy body with a short appendages with small, white hands. He wears his own customized uniform and his mask remain looked like a tiki mask that cover the top left side of his face. His Zanpakuto is a large club with several spikes on it. "I'm Arrancar 42, Dondochakka Birstanne."

Next is a pale skin, handsome, young man with blond hair. He wears a customized uniform and his mask remain was shaped like a beetle looking eyepatch that cover over his right eye. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a hilt vaguely phallic in appearance and the guard consist of crescent that face outward. "I'm Arrancar 41, Pesche Guatiche."

Next is a good looking man with silver hair and red eyes. He wears a black and silver uniform with a bit of red on it. His mask remain is a plate on his forhead with a V-shaped spike made on it in the top center. His Zanpakuto took the form of a saw-bladed sword. "I'm Arrancar 47, Saido Weizu."

Next is a young, good-looking man with black, spiky down hair and red eyes. He wears a customized uniform, which consist of a white shirt, a dark blue jacket with the frays "To Punish and Enslave" on the right upper sleeve of his jacket, a black belt, and dark gray pants. He also has a tattoo of the 634 on his neck and a gray line tattoo starting at the six, going around his neck, and stopping at the three. His mask remain took the form of a star-shpaed badge on his shirt. His Zanpakuto take the form of a nightstick. "I'm Arrancar 44, Officer Bari Kedo. I'm also known as the El Carcelero or Jailer of Las Noches."

Next is a boy with silver hair, though the back of his down and pointed spiky up in the front. He had blue eyes and wears a silver uniform. His mask remain is four spike blades on his cheeks and pointed to the center of his face. Two stop above his mouth and the other two stop below his mouth. His Zanpakuto is a short sword with a silver hilt. "I'm his partner. Arrancar 45, Furen Ji."

Next is a busty woman with a slender and curvy figure. She had long blond hair and green eyes. She wears a black leather vest over a white long-sleeved shirt with a v-cut that revealing the top part of her chest and her stomach, ripped pants, black cowboy boots and a brown cowboy hat. Her mask remain take the form of a piece of bone that ties into her hair to make a ponytail and her Zanpakuto takes the form of a shotgun, but she uses a rope more the her gun in fights. "Howdy partner, I'm Arrancar 81, Applejack."

Lastly is a thin and slim girl with shoulder-lenght magenta hair, orange eyes. She wear a light-purple sleeveless shirt, white knee-lenght skirt, brown leather cowboy boots, brown cowboy hat. Her mask remain take the form of a bow tie in her forehead and her Zanpakutos are a colt navy revolver and a double-barrelled sawed-off shotgun. "And I'm her sister, Apple Bloom."

Twilight wasn't to surprised see her friend Applejack and her sister Apple Bloom. They were how the cowgirl traits and accents too. She the look to the next Privaron is.

Next is a beautiful, young woman with short purple hair, purple eyes, black fingernails, and light purple teardrop marking on both of her cheek. Her mask remain are positioned in her hair right above the left side of her forehead and resemble a spiked hairpin. She wears a customized Gothic lolita style uniform with a frilly dress with large, poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulder and a pair of knee-hing boots. She also wears fingerless, evening-style gloves, as well as leg warmers that attack to garters at her thighs. She also has wings on her back too. Her Zanpakuto take the form of a whip with a disc-shaped blade. "Hello dear, I'm Privaron Espada 105, Cirucci Sanderwicci and my Aspect of Death is Love."

Twilight smiled and wave to her see she was nice too. Though our of all the aspect Twilight like Cirucci's at the moment the most see love was a powerful thing. She then looked to her fraccions next too, as they introduce themselves.

First is a slender, young teenage-looking girl with black hair with two long pigtails and visible pink right eye. Her mask remain cover her left eye, which is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of her mask and there is an extension from her mask into her, which gives the appearance of a hair tie. She wears a school-themed uniform, which includes a frilled skirt with a small black bow on the front, white half-sleeves wore from the elbows down to the wrists, and black, thigh-length, white-outline boots. She wears white bracelets on her arms and wear a white, black-outlined material that ties around her neck and reveals a fair portion of her stomach and chest. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a small dragger, which resembles a tantō. "I'm Arrancar 33, Loly Aivirrne."

Next is a teenage-looking girl with a tomboyish appearance, short, spiky blond hair, and visible left green eye. Her mask remain is identical to Loly's, but was located on her right eye. Her attire consist of a white dress with short sleeves that are slit, run past her elbows and, an upturned collar. Her dress is also unzipped at the front reveling her chest. Her dress also exposed her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. A black sash is worn loosly around her hips. Like most Arrancar, she wears black tabi socks and low-heel sandals. Completing her outfit with a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms. Her Zanpakuto is a short katana with a dark green hilt. "I'm Arrancar 34, Menoly Mallia."

Next two look like twin sister. One had short red hair, while the other had long blue hair. Their mask remain act as headband, which goes vertically down the middle of their head before reaching their eyebrows. They both wears similar uniforms, which are sleeves white jacket, elbow-length gloves, white bracelets on each wrist, sock-like stockings, black heeled Arrancar-themed boots, and short schoolgirl-themed skirts. Of this the skirt, stocking, and gloves are colored to represent their element, which are blue and red. "We are Arrancar 37 and 38, Yin and Yang Tachibana." Yang's Zanpakuto is a flaming sword and Yin's Zanpakuto is a long whip that generates electricity.

Next is a muscular man with short silver hair and red eyes. He wears a standard uniform and his mask remain is a small plate on his forehead with horns. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a spike ball on a chain. "I'm Arrancar 63, Reto Rax."

Next is a young handsome man in his twenties with orangish hair and red eyes. He wears an orange and green uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a flat guard that resembles a wasp head. "I'm arrancar 64, Basu Kurow."

Next is a woman that wear a standard uniform that resembles dress. She has pink eyes, long purple, curled hair and wears purple lipstick. Her mask remain resemble the head of a rabbit complete with ears. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a princely palace-like sword/staff. "I'm Arrancar 48, Carolyn."

Next is a tall and slender women with curvy and busty body. She had long, curled indigo hair and azure eyes. She wears a white above knee backless dress with that is longer in her behind and a few black details, black high-heel shoes, white glovesand a diamond necklace. Her mask remain is similar to Loly's and covers her left eye. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a ebony hilt, a guard that ressembles a green diamond, and the blade is surrounded by a green aura. "Hello darling, I'm Arrancar 80, Rarity."

Next is a slim and slender girl with light green eyes, curly light mulberry hair with light pink streaks. She wears a white and purple princess dress with and knee length black boots. Her mask remain are similar to a flower that covers her right eye, like an eyepatch. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a rapier with a hilt resembling a flower. "I'm her sister, Sweetie Belle."

Next is a woman with shoulder-length black hair, red eyes, and wears purple lipstick. She wears a tight purple shirt, skin-tight gray pants, a black belt, and high-heel dark aqua-colored boots. Her mask remain took the form of jet-like wings on her back and her Zanpakuto is a short katana with a purple hilt. "I'm Arrancar 48, Surippu Sutorimu."

Next is a young woman with green eyes, short black hair, and a good looking, hourglass body that would make almost any woman jealous or feel envy. She wears a bit of a revealing golden and black uniform and her mask remain take the form of an hourglass-shaped hairpiece. Her Zanpakuto is a short katana with a spiderweb-shaped guard and a golden hilt. "I'm Arrancar 58, Burakku Wido."

Next is a young woman with a good looking, curved body. She had aqua-green eyes and shoulder-length black hair. She wears a brown and yellow uniform and her mask remain is a helmet that looks like the upper part of a hawk's head. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a brown hilt and winged shape guard. "I'm Arrancar 59, Earaza Redder."

Lastly is an extremely attractive, very busty, young woman with a perfect hourglass figure with a curved waist, wide hips, and a large rear. She also has long, dark violet hair and pink eyes with black slightly curved triangular-shaped tattoos under them. She wears a small, black tank top that barely fits over her large chest and her midsection is exposed. She also wears black, thigh-length shorts and knee-length, black boots. Her Zanpakuto is a wakizashi with a dark purple hilt and a spiderweb shaped guard and her mask remain is a spiderweb shaped hairpiece. "I'm Arrancar 88, Airachind Spidex."

Twilight looked at all the women Cirucci had as her fraccions with two guys. Though she actually wasn't surprised with Rarity and her sister being in the group. After all she seem to fit well, since on how Twilight could see how this Rarity is and like. She then looked to the next Privaron, see she was half way done meeting them all.

Next is a youthful, but effeminate featured, young looking man with curly though unevenly cut short black hair and lavender eyes. Above his left eyebrow he had a row of three pink stars and his mask remain consist of top row of teeth, rests on the left side of his head. His outline of his number six tattoo prominently displayed on his right hip. He wears a variation of a typical Arrancar outfit. His attire consists of a long-sleeve shirt, enough to cover and cloak his hands. He's shirt has an opening on the left side of his body, just below his arm, allowing him to place his Zanpakutō within it. In addition, there are two large square-like holes on the bottom portion of his shirt that reveal his left and right abdomens. Finishing his outfit with a white hakama, black sash, black tabi socks and a pair of low-heeled open-toe shoes. His Zanpakuto resembles a kodachi with a four-pronged silver guard, a pink sheath and hilt. "I'm Privaron Espada 106, Luppi Antenor and my Aspect of Death is Vanity."

Twilight nodded, didn't feel right look at him or just have bad vibes about him too. She then looked to the next Privaron got next now. Hope the rest don't are not creepy or didn't give her a bad feeling about.

Next is a man with orange hair in an afro hairstyle, brown eyes, and a goatee. His uniform has been modified to match his particular style, which includes large frills on his collar and thighs. His mask remain is a sunglasses-shaped plate on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eye and had a star in the center of fragment. His Zanpakuto are a pair of two-pronged punching daggers. "I'm Privaron Espada 107, Gantenbainne Mosqueda and my Aspect of Death is Dignity."

Twilight smiled to him and see he was nice. She also saw he had two fraccions too with him.

First is a tall and very muscular man with spiky, blonde hair and red eyes. He wears an open red sleeveless jacket with white details over a black undershirt, white pants and red sneakers. His mask remain take the form of a headband round his head and had little wings on the side. His Zanpakuto is an uniquely designed sword with a rectangular blade, the blunt part which seems to have an exhaust/engine-like device that spews forth flames. "YEA, I'm Arrancar 46, Bulk Biceps!"

Second is a slim and slightly muscular man with light dark skin, long mohawk, light cyanish hair with lighter streaks and tied in a ponytail in the back and light gold eyes. His uniform is a white and blue loose-fitting trentch-coat with short cape, white pants, golden buttons and a belt, black fingerless gloves and white boots. His mask remain is a zorro-style mask and his Zanpakuto is an electric-enhanced European long sword with a blue hilt. "I'm Arrancar 84, Thunderlane."

Twilight remembered seeing their counterpart a few time in her dimension before and seen they were a bit different, but the same too. They also seen to fit with being Gantenbainne's fraccions too. She look to the next Privaron and was going to get a surprise.

Next is a tall and muscular, good looking man with shoulder-length sapphire blue hair with cerulean and dark phthalo blue streaks and cerulean eyes. Wears a red uniform similar to the uniform of a general, a red cape, white gloves and black boots. His mask remain take the form of a strap around his neck with a medal. His Zanpakuto of a pair of bayonetta blades. "I'm Privaron Espada 108, Shining Armor."

Twilight look shocked at this version of her bother, though probably in this dimension they were not sibling at all. Still she was both happy and surprised he was in the Privaron. Still the person next to him was something Twilight knew too.

Stand next to him is a busty and slender woman with dark violet hair with rose and pale gold streaks and light purple eyes. She wears a pink and white long sleeved princess dress with golden armor in her shoulders, white high-heels and a white sash around her waist. Her mask remain take the form of a small crown in her head. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a katana with a golden blade and a guard that resembles a heart. "I'm Arrancar 89, Mi Amore Cadenza or your can call me Candace."

Twilight this time wasn't too surprised and believed they were probably married too. Twilight smiled that they were still together and it made her happy. She then looked the next Privaron.

Next is a tall, muscular, county young man with short, brilliant orange hair that tied in a ponytail in the back and sap green eyes. He wears an armor similar to one of a celtic warrior with cape made of fur. His mask remain take the form of a work horse collar around his neck. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a claymore with magical runes in the blade. "I'm Privaron Espada 109, names McIntosh."

Twilight was surprised to see Applejack's bother as a Privaron, but she did remain he was strong, which made sense. She looked to the last Privaron.

Lastly is a busty and curvy African woman with fair dark-skin, cyan eyes, hite and bluish gray striped hair in a mohawk style. She wears a black bodysuit with a cape made of leopard skin, black elbow lenght gloves, and black boots with zebra fur in the borders. Her mask remain take the form of large and round earrings. Her Zanpakuto is a long Assegai spear that has electricity through its point. "Greeting new one, I'm Privaron Espada 110, Zecora."

Twilight was once against to see Zecora as a Privaron. Though on how she is, she could be powerful and strong. Twilight smiled like most of the Privaron, but saw an other group. In the group were the skull masked Arrancars that are the member of the Exequias, but another one the look different.

Stand there is a man wearing a customized uniform, which is a long sleeve jacket with a black line starting at the collar and curving down to his right hip. He also wears a black sash, white hakama, and black gloves. His mask remain cover his head with a bull-shaped skull. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a long, white hilt.

"So who is that?" asked Twilight pointing as the man in with the Exequias soldiers. "I though all the Privaron Espada just introduce themselves?"

"I'm the Captain of the Exequias and Arrancar 61, Rudobon Chelute." Twilight look at him surprised to see the leader himself their, but Skullak told he was an old friend of his and like to invite him too they're weekly meeting and talks too.

Twilight nodded then remember about his mission and why she was here. Though she didn't think say her words carefully not letting anything now who or what she really is.

"Excuse my Skullak," said Twilight, but saw several of Skullak's fraccions glare at her for not addressing their Lord properly. "I was just wonder if you see a crown."

"A crown?" Skullak thought and said, "No I haven't." "Well, I did," said Fluttershy.

Most look at her as she said, "I find it outside and I return to our Rulers, since it was part of the prize set for the tournament."

"Tournament?" asked Twilight. "Ahh, let me explain," said Skullak. "You see once a year we Arrancars hold a tournament for our Arrancars called the Numeros Tournament with all Numeros and fraccions can enter. Since we Arrancars enjoy battles and fights, we Espada and Privaron can't his our power to high, but we let the Numeros and fraccions do it while we watch and sometime bet too."

Twilight nodded finding it interesting. "There alway a prize set for the winning team, this Arrancars can team up and create team for the tournament. This crown you talking about must be part of the prize set. Though how did you now this was a crown?"

"Oh a lucky guess," said Twilight see he believe her, but she thought,_"Then I must get into it and somehow win to get my crown back for someone find out about it power." _

"So how do one get into this tournament?" asked Twilight. Skullak and others laugh and chuckled. "All Numeros and fraccions are along in, but it won't start until two weeks, though I'm not such if you would be ready for it, since you don't seem to know how to use your powers."

_"He's right. I don't know how to use want powers I have now," _thought Twilight. "Is their anyone that can train me because I would like to do two things. I like to meet everyone like our rules, the team, and the Espada. The second it their anyone that can train me?"

Skullak had a shine in his eyes and said, "Well, I'll have to arrange it, but I'll see what I can do. Are for training, I'll be happy to do it, since my fraccions are fully power and I like train others that are new, since will be a challenge, but fun too."

Twilight smiled and asked, "So what now?" Skullak thought and said, "Well, it getting late, let me take you to one of the guest rooms in our area and after a good sleep, I'll have one of my fraccions come and get you and bring you here."

Twilight like that and for the next several hour spent time try to get to know everyone here. After a while, Twilight and Spike followed Skullak, who taking them to a guest room for them to have.

Going in Twilight saw it was quite a big room with a big bed, a single window, a closet, desk, and bathroom. Other then that, that was it. "Well, we get started tomorrow, so be ready," said Skullak close the door for her.

Twilight sigh and when to the bed and sat on it for a bit before heading into the bathroom to wash up. After thirty minutes, Twilight was clear and felt good, She was happy that she didn't need to rush doing things here, since she has three weeks before the portal close and if she remember it was a Sunday when she let and if time does go slower, it will help her be able to try to get this dimension of her ready together in to a team for the tournament and with Skullak's traing learn how to use this new powers she has.

Twilight look to see Spike already fast asleep on the bed and smiled as she got into the bed for some sleep too. Since tomorrow was going to be a big day for her.

**Anyway all hope you like this chapter with Twilight meaning all the Privaron and there fraccions. Still I like to thank Mindmaster123 for all his help with the characters I need. Though down the still hard anyone it review or you like this crossover of mine. **

**Anyway gong to need help with more character when they appear next. So I need information on Flash Sentry, Celestia, Luna, Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Duck, and Trixie Lunamoon please. **

**So next time Twilight meeting Sunset and her group, start her training with Skullak, and meet the rule of Hueco Mundo too. So Please all review and like. Since it will help me continue this Ok. **


	4. Rivals, Training, and Rulers

**Equestria Girls: Arrancar Version**

_Rivals, Training, and Rulers._

Twilight woke up after getting herself sleep. She felt great and did things before to be ready. She look a Spike see him still sleep and though he would be find.

Then she heard a knock on her door and when to answer it. To Twilight surprises it was Fluttershy at the door and said, "Hello Twilight, Lord Skullak ask me to get you. So are you ready?"

Twilight nodded and both walked off. As the walked to the training room, Twilight asked, "So Fluttershy my I asked you somethings?" Fluttershy look at her and nodded.

"I was wonder if you were friends with Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack before?" asked Twilight. Fluttershy was quiet for a moment and sigh. "Yes, we used to be friend with Rainbow Dash too and were a team too. We used to to thing together and trained. We when to the tournaments and won once, but thing changed a lot during last year tournament. We made to the final round and when up against a new team we never seen before and the completely defeat use. We took it hard and started to blame each other at a most embarrassing defeat. Soon we split up and all other the Rainbow join with a Privaron to be part of their fraccions. Rainbow one the other hand didn't what to join what she rudely called them second rate Espada and she join up with one of the Espada to be part of his fraccions. After the we don't talk to each other anymore and serve how Lords and train and hang with fraccions that are part of the Privaron we joined with."

_"So that what happen,"_ thought Twilight. _"I must find away to get them back together and become a team again."_

The two continue walk, but Fluttershy, which confused Twilight. She as going to ask why she stop, but before she should she saw five Arrancars standing before the two blocking their path at the moment. Twilight look at the to see if she knew who they are.

First is a slender and busty woman with long crimson hair with yellow steaks and cyan eyes. She wears a yellow undershirt with red flame like designs, a white skirt, long black stockings and orange boots. Her mask remain is a flame like badge in her forehead and her Zanpakuto is a fiery katana.

Next is a slender and curvy woman with long, puffy, curly orange hair with yellow streaks and raspberry pink eyes. She wears a violet and purple bodysuit, purple gloves, a spiky hairband, purple ankle length spiky boots, a silver belt with a red stone. Her mask remain take the form of a ball mask shaped as a bat and her Zanpakuto is a katana with a black guard and a purple hilt.

Next is a slender woman with slightly developed muscles in her arms, back, legs and stomach. She raspberry purple eyes, long purple hair in two ponytail with aquamarine streaks. Her mask remain were two star shape hairband holding her ponytails. She wears a white and purple long sleeved shirt that has her shoulders exposed, white pants, black and purple boots. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of two tiger hook swords with the handles resembling five-pointed stars.

Next is a slim woman with raspberry purple eyes and long arctic blue hair with persian blue streaks kept tied in a long ponytail. She wears a purple short sleeved dress with a long pink skirt, spiky wrist bands, and black shoes. Her mask remain take the form of a headband with spikes and her Zanpakuto is a black whip with a blade in the end.

Lastly is a slender and curvy woman with long cornflower blue hair with pale cornflower blue steaks and dark violet eyes. She wears a black leotard under a white shirt, a black long sleeved jacket, a blue cape with white stars, knee length black boots, white gloves, dark pantyhose covering her legs, and a pointy wizard hat. Her mask remain take the form of a spider web shaped adornment in the top left side of her head. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a small magical wand with a white star in the top part of it.

Flutterfly glared at them, which Twilight saw and asked, "Who are they?"

The leader woman of the group smirked and said, "Who we are? Well, I'm Sutset Shimmer and they are Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, and Trixie Lunamoon. You must be the new girl that pitiful leader of the loser and failed former Espadas too huh?"

To Twilight surprised, Fluttershy lose it by grabbing her Zanpakuto ready to draw it and yelled, "Don't You Dare Mock Lord Skullak! He Done More Then Any Espada Has Ever Did And I Will Not Let You Say Anything Rude About Him!"

Twilight jaw drop hear Fluttershy getting mad like that and just was speechless. Sunset and her group smirked and walked pass the two. However, Sunset stop next to Twilight and whisper to her, "Don't think you get your crown back at all Princess. You have no experience on anything about this dimension. Don't now how to fight or your Arrancar powers at all. Like to see watch you fail when the tournament come and you lose and I win take you crown's power and ruling with a new army to take over Equestria."

Sunset walked off with her group as Twilight clutched her fist and thought, _"I will not let that happen at all!" _After the two made to the train room and when in.

Inside, Twilight say many face for the day before. Skullak was in the center with four of his fraccions Aisslinger, Demoura, Ebern, and Luders help him set thing up. While off to the side on the stand seating were more of Skullak's fraccions, with Dordoni, Nelliel, Cirucci, and Gantenbainne with most of their fraccions too. They enjoy Skullak training and came to watch.

Skullak look to see Fluttershy with Twilight walking up to him. "Ahh, excellent work again," Fluttershy smiled happy and bow before walking off to the side.

Skullak look at Twilight and said, "Now are you ready for this? It's not going to be easy as first, but after a week you get it down." Twilight nodded and hope the this two week will help for be ready so she should get her friends to make a team and going into the tournament and be ready for it to win.

Oh a before we start, I sent of meeting days for you to mean other in Las Noches," said Skullak. "Tomorrow Tuesday you be aloud to meet the rules, since they have some free, since we are try to have peace between two other fraction with are the Soul Reaper, which you can all the Grim Reapers and Quincy human with powers, though I think you can start with me when our Queen and Empire meet them, since they ask me and the other Privaron to come just incase something happens."

Twilight seen excited, but asked, "Wait why your group and not the Espada" Skullak smiled and said, "Because they trust up and be are the first line of defense if something happen. Now let me give you some wise word of advice. You can never stay at the top forever and have to get over pass you, but honor the choice and continue to move on not matter what."

Twilight nodded and those that was a wise saying and was ready. Skullak smiled and start with her. "Annyway we Arrancar have version abilities and I'll explain to you all, but can't show you all, since a few I can't do."

Twilight look at this a bit surprised, but nodded understanding. "First ability is Pesquisa or Inquiry. It our ability to measure and locate Reiatsu."

"Now do I use it," aksed Twilight. "This is the more easy one," said Skullak. "Just close of eyes and focus. Then it should work."

Twilight did and saw flicker of flames of everyone in the room and sense how powerful each were. Though out off them all Skullak was the most strongest.

Skullak nodded, but that was an easy one. "Next ability is called Descorrer meaning Drawing Back/Opening. It for the Espada, Privaron, and high level Numeros to use to open a Garganta meaning throat. It our way to travel to different realms."

Skullak snapped his fingers and created a Garganta for Twilight too see. "Next is a rare ability that only one has. High-Speed Regeneration alway an Arrancar to heal most any injure other then losing an internal organs. Still one with the power care grow back missing limbs."

"Why don't you have this power?" asked Twilight. Skullak said, "Well, when on become an Arrancar you have a choice to gain more power or keep you regeneration powers. I when with power, since I'm a warrior and battle injures don't bug me, though there more to this ability, but I'll talk about it a bit later."

"Anyway next is our defense power called Hierro or Iron," said Skullak. "Our skin is powerful and like armor. Demoura if you please."

Demoura draw his large Zanpakuto and swag it hard at Skullak, which worried Twilight, but she look surprised on what happen next. Skullak caught the sword in his bare and without being injured at all. "See quite interesting is it."

Twilight nodded look at her own hands, see this was a natural defense. Skullak the look to where some of the target his fraccions set up before. His hand then was glowing red in energy. He the trust it forward and fire a fast red blast that hit the target and put a hole right though it.

Twilight look shock and Skullak explained. "That was a Bala or bullet. A bala is a projectile of spiritual energy. It's not as powerful as a cero, but its twenty times faster. Arrancar can fire bala for the hands, but I only know one that can fire them from his sword, but don't know how he do it."

Twilight look at her as a hand as spark of energy when through hand. Skullak saw this and will help her later. "Next is out high speed move."

Skullak vanished before Twilight's eyes with a boom sound and appeared behind her, which gave poor Twilight a bit of a scare.

"Sorry, about that," said Skullak. "That was a Sonido or Sound." Twilight nodded now understand how those Exequias soldier did that and what it was called now.

"Now for us Hollow and Arrancars signature attack." Skullak held his left hand out and energy was forming, until a black ball energy was created. He then fired at one of the target and completely destroy it.

"What was that?" asked Twilight. "That was a Cero," said Skullak. "Our most powerful attack. It is in different colors from the person that use their and can be fire some different parts of ones body like their finger, hand, mouth or from their sword."

Twilight was amazed with all this power an Arracnar has and now she has too. "Lastly is our Resurrección," said Skullak hold his Zanpakuto to Twilight before he explain about their true powers.

"Our Zanpakuto hold the core of our true powers. When we release them, we can held our injured, but revert be to our true form we once have before as Hollow because become Arrancar."

Twilight grabbed to staff and look at it feel the connection to her with it again. Skullak then started Twilight training for the rest of the day. Twilight did well for her first day. She got using Pesquisa down. She used stood how to use Hierro and Sondio doing Ok. Though she wasn't about to get using bala and cero down yet, but she was learning.

After Twilight hang out with all getting to now more about Skullak, Dordoni, Nelliel, Cirucci, Gantenbainne, and their fraccions more and know how they are. Still Twilight hang with Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity, but individually. Though Twilight was determine to get the together again later.

Soon Twilight return to her room and talked to Spike about everything on what she did and learned. However, Twilight made such she clean herself and got ready for tomorrow because she was going to get a change to see the rulers of Hueco Mundo and be about to be a part of a peace treaty both Celestia and Luna were planning with two different factions.

Soon Twilight when to bed and was a bit excited for the meeting and sleep very well. Later Twilight woke up and got all ready for the day. Now all she need to do was to wait.

Then there was a knock on the door and Twilight got up to answer it. Opening the door, she saw Skullak and a few of his fraccions, who were Fluttershy, Lyra, Bon Bon, Octavia, and Vinyl.

"Hello Twilight are you ready to join use for the very important meeting?" asked Skullak. Twilight nodded and Skullak lead the way. Twilight asked why he didn't have all his fraccions, which Skullak explain the he and the other didn't need them all, since they didn't with to look like a threat as their guest arrive.

The many to the door of the throne room were all the other Privaron were waiting. Twilight saw that the one with fraccions didn't have all of them with them. Arturo only has Wonderweiss, Dordoni had Fran and Pinkie, Gantenbainne did have both of his fraccions, Nelliel had Pesche, Dondochakka, and Applejack, while Cirucci only had Menoly, Yin, Yang, and Rarity with her.

Then they all when in and Twilight look surprised. The throne room were massive with a golden and dark blue long rub starting at the door and going straight right to the stairs were the ruler sat on their throne.

There were also two row of guards Arrancars that served at the royal guards of the Queen and Empress. To the left were many different look men and a few women too. All look very good looking and well fine too. They hold spears, but along what their own Zanpakuto on their waste too. Each wore golden armor over their customized uniform and roman like helmet too.

At the end at that group is a young man with spiky blue hair, blue eyes, slim and slightly muscular body. Under his golden armor he He wears a blue long sleeved jacket over a yellow undershirt, yellow hakama pants, black shoes with metal points, black glove in his left hand, his right arm is prosthetic with clawed fingers and a black aura expelled from it. His mask remains is a necklace and his Zanpakuto is a huge curved sword that is blue in the blunt part. He is Flash Sentry one of the new member of the royal guards.

On the right side were a equal about of men and women all look fit and strong. The all wore dark blue armor with bat like feature on the back and helmets too. They also had the symbol of a crescent moon on the center of their chest piece of their armor.

The Privaron moved forward and spread out too do different part of the throne room for protection means. Only Skullak and Arturo with their fraccions when forward to the thrones. Twilight a bit nervous look back and forth at the royal guards on each side of her. They all look powerful and loyal will to kill any who dare try to harm their Queen and Empress.

So the made to the stairs that lead up to the thrones were the rulers sat. Skullak, Arturo, and their fraccions got on one kneed and bow their head in completely respect and loyal to their rulers. Twilight did the same, but we about to see both of the women the rules them all.

First is a white skinned woman who had flawless skin with everlasting beauty, along with a slender and curvy busty figure. She had long flowing sky blue, blue, teal, and pink multi-colored hair, nice lavender violet eyes. She wore an Arrancar attire that was customized to her design with a jacket that had a nice collar which was opened showing off a golden necklace with a carving of the sun in the center of it with a violet jewel incrested into it, long sleeves that went up to her wrists and instead of black outlines she had golden ones, golden bracelets, a nice long hakama that was rather long and reached down to her ankles, golden ankle high shoes. Her mask remain take the form of a crown in her head and her Zanpakuto is a broadsword with a golden hilt with three blue gems in it, a golden sun-shaped guard, and a white sheathe.

The other is a carmel skinned woman with a slender, slight muscular, and busty figure, long, beautiful midnight blue colored hair, aqua eyes, and black nail polish on her fingernails. Her mask remain took the form of a helmet that was on the back of her head, but it was hard to see since it was covered by her hair. Luna wore a standard shirt, but customized with shoulder length sleeves and a V-neck collar. Along with a black trench coat with a white crescent moon in the back, metal armor in her shoulders, and light blue fingerless gloves. A dark blue hakama that was long and when down to her ankles, a dark blue sash, and she wore black knee-high boots. The outlines on her outfit were dark blue and she wore a necklace that was black and had a crescent moon on the center of it, and wore a small black tiara as well. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with black hilt, white and circular guard, and a blade that resembles moonstone and with the shape of a crescent moon.

Skullak and the others look up to him and he said, "Queen Celestia and Empress Luna we are he to serve and make sure the meetings you each plan will go without problems. Also Luna my I say your looking very beautiful as ever today."

Luna sigh smiling laying her hand on her slightly blushing cheeks and said, "Oh Skullak you always seen to not saw what to say when coming here to us to make me smile."

Celestia just smiled and laughed gently. "Thank for coming our faith and loyal Privaron. The meeting with my guest first will start quiet soon and after Luna's meeting with her guest will start later after mine."

Twilight look as the beauty and sense the power of this dimension version of Celestia and Luna. They were a lot more powerful then hers, but seen to act like the one she know too.

Skullak and Arturo stood with their fracciosn and each when on opposite end of the stairs. Celestria walked down the stair with grace, but lucky there were not too many. She stood as a Garganta and all wait for their guest to arrive.

**Anyway everyone, hope you all like this chapter. Next time will be the peace treaty with the Soul Reapers. So just an intro for them, but still have more too. Anyway please all review and tell me what you thing, since I now your all reading this, but I'm asking very nice to please review, since it will help me go fast and keep the excitement up too.**


	5. Soul Reapers

**Equestria Girls: Arrancar Version**

_Soul Reapers!_

Five minutes have pass by as Celestia and her loyal Arrancars waited for their guest to come thought the Garganta. Though after waiting a bit more the saw guests arrived. They were the thirteen Captains and Lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guards Squads. All the Captain were just as powerful as the Espada and Privaron, while the Lieutenant and a few seat members were at the same level as the fraccions.

All the Captain look calm at the moment, though like the Arrancars were ready just incase this was a traps. Of course the Arrancars were then same as they were ready for anything the Soul Reapers would do. However, it a matter of who does something first if nothing happens then both side wouldn't need to worry.

Twilight stand behind Skullak look at the all seen the look powerful and scene they were too. What she remember Skullak tell her about Soul Reapers, they were the Grim Reaper of sort help souls to cross to the other side after death, but also slain hollow too, which scared Twilight a bit at the thought of that.

Soon one of the royal guard started to introduce to each of the Captain and Lieutenant, since Celestia gave the announcer a list of everything name, since she once met the Head Captain before and trained info to each other on own was one each of their side and their name, but never revealed anyone powerful or Zanpakuto on their side.

First is the Captain of Squad One and the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto the most powerful Soul Reaper of all. He appears as an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye. He wears the standard Soul Reaper uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite his old and frail appearance, he has a very muscular body which he only reveals when he goes to battle. One saw his Zanpakuto at all, but he did hold a harmless wooden staff.

Next is his Lieutenant, Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe the most strong of all the Lieutenants and at level of the Captains, Espada, and Privaron. He has dark golden eyes, short silver-gray hair and a small black handlebar mustache with lightly tanned skin. He wears a white jinbaori over a standard Soul Reaper uniform with long white arm guards. He wears a white turtle-neck under his uniform and has his lieutenant armband on his left arm. His Zanpakuto is an average katana with an ornate double-fanned hand guard and a yellowish-green handle.

Next is the Captain of Squad Two and Commander of the Stealth Force, Soifon. She is a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wears a traditional Soul Reaper captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Soul Reaper captain's uniform, she wears the uniform of the commander of the Stealth Force, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Soul Reaper sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. Her Zanpakuto resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. It is kept sheathed horizontally behind her lower back hanging by a rope.

Next is her Lieutenant and Commander of the Patrol Troops, Marechiyo Ōmaeda. He is a large man with black hair, and wears the standard Soul Reaper robes with a large purple collar. He is often seen wearing expensive, personalized jewelry. His Zanpakuto is a normal katana with a bright yellow handle and a brass octagonal-shaped guard with two square notches on opposite sides. Kept by his side through his waist tie.

Next is the Captain of Squad Three, Gin Ichimaru. He is fairly ordinary in terms of clothing, and he doesn't wear any unique items. His overall appearance, however, is not as normal. He keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes enough to reveal their bright sky blue-color. Although he appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual silver hair. He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile. His Zanpakuto looks like an ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S".

Next is his Lieutenant, Izuru Kira. He has blue eyes; and, shoulder-length, blond hair that is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head, and a third combed to cover his left eye. He also wears the standard Soul Reaper robes, and the squad three's lieutenant armband on his left arm. His Zanpakuto is normal form is indistinguishable from a plain katana. The cross guard is a normal rectangular one, with only an omega design on the top and bottom half.

Next is the Captain of Squad Four and the medic squad, Retsu Unohana. She has the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Sou Reaper captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid down the front of her body. Her Zanpakuto is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, and resembles a nodachi. The tsuba has an oval shape, and the handle is red. Instead of tying it to her obi, she carries her Zanpakutō over her shoulder by a rope strap.

Next is her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. She is a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. She wears a thin dangling red earring on each ear and a standard Soul Reaper uniform with her lieutenant badge on her left arm. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a katana with a deep blue handle and a pointed round guard, somewhat similar to a snowflake. It is kept sheathed on the left side of her waist.

Next is the Captain of Squad Five, Sōsuke Aizen. His appeared as a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, along with soft brown eyes. He wore the standard Soul Reaper uniform with a captain's haori. His Zanpakuto resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle.

Next is his Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori. She has brown eyes, and wears standard Soul Reaper robes, with her black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. When in her Soul Reaper robes, she wears the Squad Five's lieutenant armband. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a regular katana with a light red handle, with the only slight difference being the five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular tsuba.

Next is the Captain of Squad Six, Byakuya Kuchiki. He has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan, wearing one on top of his head and another two on the right side. In addition to the standard captain uniform, he wears a white scarf. The scarf is made from silver-white, windflower light silk. He wears fingerless white tekkō which only cover the back of his hands. His Zanpakuto is a regular katana. It has a simple cross guard, with an open frame much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard, with lavender hilt-wrapping, and a white sheath.

Next is his Lieutenant, Renji Abarai. He has brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail. He styled it in a large widow's-peak. His upper body is covered in tribal tattoos, which covers his entire back, much of his chest, his extremities, and even much of his forehead. He wears a standard Soul Reaper outfit, though he usually includes some sort of headgear, a white headband. His Zanpakuto resembles a typical katana. It has a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design, and a red handle and sheath.

Next is the Captain of Squad Seven, Sajin Komamura. He is an anthropomorphic wolf. He wore gloves with bracers. He is the tallest captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. His fur is light-brown in color, which is the same color as his gloves. He also wears shoulder weights over his haori and large, plated boots instead of sandals. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a normal katana. The cross-guard is a rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines, with the long sides pinched in towards the middle. The overall appearance is similar to a squared-off hourglass.

Next is his Lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba. He has a distinctive hair cut and wears black sunglasses with his standard Soul Reaper uniform. His Zanpakuto looks like a tantō. Its hilt is red and it has no hand guard. He usually keeps it inside his Shinigami uniform with the hilt sticking out.

Next is the Captain of Squad Eight, Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku. He is a tall, light-skinned man with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a straw hat called a sakkat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. He does not wear tabi with his sandals. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. His Zanpakuto is unique in that it exists as a daisho sword pair, consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle. He keeps them sheathed through his waist tie at his left side.

Next is his Lieutenant, Nanao Ise. She is a slim and youthful girl with long black hair normally kept pinned back, with flat bangs that hang to the right side of her face. She also wears a standard Soul Reaper outfit. She has slightly light blue eyes that have a deep tint of violet and wears glasses with a slight oval shape to them. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of what appears to be either a wakizashi or tantō, with a rectangular tsuba decorated with diamond shapes on its corners and question-mark shapes on its broad sides. She keeps it concealed within her sleeve.

Next is the Captain of Squad Nine, Kaname Tōsen. He has dark skin and dark brown braids. He has pupil-less eyes that are a pale lavender and is blind. While a captain he wore the traditional Soul Reaper uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulders and his captain's haori over it; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He also wore an orange scarf around his neck, white boots, and black, fingerless gloves. He usually wore clear goggles. He kept his hair tied back in a ponytail. His Zanpakuto looks like a regular katana with an orange hilt. The tsuba has a teardrop shape, with the base of the drop arcing over the top of the blade, and the point of the drop pointing below the cutting edge. A row of several tiny teardrop-shaped holes decorates the bottom of the curve, and a small ring, approximately 2" in diameter, dangles off the tip of the tear-drop.

Next is his Lieutenant, Shūhei Hisagi. He is a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek. Additionally, he has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek, as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. He wears a sleeveless shihakushō, and has his lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm. His Zanpakuto looks like a regular katana with an octangular tsuba.

Next is the Captain of Squad Ten, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He is short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. His Zanpakuto looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and sheath dark blue. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long. This makes it taller than himself, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Because of this, he instead carries it on his back by his green sash over his right shoulder.

Next is his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. She has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She is well known for her curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large chest. She dresses in the garb typical of Soul Reaper, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, her lieutenant's armband is worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm. Her Zanpakuto form is that of a straight-bladed katana. The tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points, and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It has a dark red handle. She keeps it behind her clipped onto her waist obi.

Next is the Captain of Squad Eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki. He is a tall, muscular man with a wild and aggressive appearance, which fits his personality. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless eyebrow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face. He is one of the tallest Soul Reapers, towering at 202 centimeters. He wears a sleeveless captain's haori, which has a ragged look to it. He styles his hair into stiff strands during his baths, attaching small bells at its tips, and wears a special eyepatch on his right eye. A normal black eyepatch with normal straps. His Zanpakuto's blade is much longer than a standard Zanpakutō's, roughly the size of a nodachi, with a guard which extends inward from its center, similar to a shinai. The hilt is white, though most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword's sheath.

Riding on his shoulder is his Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi. Her appearance is that of a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She wears the normal Soul Reaper robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm. Her Zanpakuto is a normal katana with a pink hilt-wrapping, a tsuba shaped like a five-petal flower, and a purple scabbard. She carries it around with a loose cord.

Next is his Third Seat, Ikkaku Madarame. He is a tall and muscular man and is bald. His eyes each have a small red marking at the outer corner. He wears the standard Soul Reaper robes, with the exception of no tabi with his sandals. His Zanpakuto resembles an ordinary katana, its hilt is hollow to store a small vial of healing ointment, which Ikkaku can access by removing the hilt's pummel. Its tsuba is an oval, with what look like three small teardrops in relief on both the top and bottom end.

Next is his Fifth Seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa. He wears the standard Soul Reaper shihakushō uniform with some customizations. An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. He has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin, purple eyes, and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. His Zanpakuto take the form of an average katana. It has a bronze tsuba shaped like a German cross, purple hilt-wrapping, and fuchsia-colored sheath.

Next is the Captain of Squad Twelve and the leader of the Department of Research and Development, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. His appearance has a skeletal-like look to it with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden color and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white. His Zanpakuto's guard is wrapped in cloth, and has several spiky protrusions sticking out right below the blade, which appear to resemble leaves. The hilt is pink. Unlike most Soul Reaper, his Zanpakutō's sheath hangs directly in front of him, instead of to his side as they are commonly worn, through a visibly modified hook on the end of the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

Next is his Lieutenant and daughter, Nemu Kurotsuchi, She is a slender and youthful, well-endowed woman with green eyes. Her black hair is pulled back into a long braid, with slightly parted bangs. Her uniform consists of a short black kimono, which extends to mid-thigh, with a white nagajuban underneath. The sleeves of her kimono are not as wide as those worn by most Soul Reapers, and the upper parts of the sleeves are puffed. She wears a traditional wide white obi, fastened with a red cord. On her left sleeve is her lieutenant's armband. She wears white gloves, which only cover the back of her hands and wrists, and a dark red choker. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of what appears to be a thin katana with a green hilt and a seemingly warped guard.

Lastly is the Captain of Squad Thirteen, Jūshirō Ukitake. He's a tall man wiht white hair and black eyebrows. His hair is worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He has brown eyes. Ukitake wears the common Soul Reaper uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi. His Zanpakuto resembles an average katana, with a rectangular bronze cross guard and dark red handle.

Next is his Lieutenant, Kaien Shiba. He has a youthful appearance and was a fairly tall person. He had aqua green eyes and spiky raven black hair. He wore the normal uniform with his lieutenant badge on his left arm as customary. He had a tattoo of the Shiba family crest on his arm. His Zanpakuto is an average katana with a rectangular cross guard with smooth rounded edges and a dark blue hilt.

Next is the first Third Seat, Sentarō Kotsubaki. He has black hair and a short goatee. He wears a customized version of the standard Soul Reaper shihakushō, wearing a thin white headband and white straps around his shoulders, which are tied in a circle at his back.

Next is the second Third Seat, Kiyone Kotetsu. She is petite, has dark blond hair and gray eyes. She wears a standard Soul Reaper uniform with the collar of a white shirt protruding over her top, and white gloves.

Finally is Fourth Seat, Rukia Kuchiki. She is a short and petite girl with light skin and purple eyes. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. She wears a standard shihakushō. Her Zanpakuto is a normal katana. It has a rectangular tsuba with a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides and a curved line on the short sides, inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt.

Celestia smiled and said, "Greeting Head Captain nice to see you again after many years, but I get my promise to you still."

Yamamoto stroke his bread and said, "Yes, you have. We only have promise with low lever hollow and normal Gilllains. Over the years no special Gillains, Adjuchas, or Vasto Lorde have appeared in either Soul Society and the World of the Living."

"Yes, I seen special Guardians in the Forest of the Menos to make such those hollow remain in Hueco Mundo and really hope we can the peace between our two side, since Soul Reapers and Arracnars are not too different," said Celestia.

Yamamoto continued stroking her bread and thinking before nodded. "Very well, I try have peace between out races, since nothing has happen with each other side over the years."

Celestia look happen and took Yamamoto over to a small table where the peace treaty was and let him ready over it on what she wrote. Yamamoto was impressed on the rules from both side have to do and thought it was equal for both sides.

While the Captain spread about and start to talk with the Arrancars. Skullak talked with Aizen, Kyōraku, and Ukitake. The four were getting along and talking a bit about their past.

While both Artruro and Byakuya were stand away from each other with their back turn. The once in a while turn their head to look at each other, but all they give each other are glares.

Over with Dordoni, he was talking with Gin and Hitsugaya. Though Dorodni and Gin seen to getting along joking, while both were also mocking Hitsugaya fro being short and young for a Captain, which annoyed Hitsugaya very much and hating them both very much.

With Nelliel, she was talking with Unohana and getting along fine, since they were both heals and mother like in a way. Cirucci on the other hand was talking with Soifon and both didn't get along that well, but not at the point fight. Still the two women argue at who was better one.

As for Gantenbainne, he was talking with Tosen and Komamura. They were talking friendly and getting along well too. The only Captain that were nothing doing anything with an Arranar was Mayuri and Kenpachi. Mayuri then look at with the creepy interesting look in his eyes, while Kenpachi was just very bored and not wanted to be here.

As for the Lieutenant and few Seat members, they were talking with the fraccions. The guy were talking about the battles they have been in and other thing about their leaders. While the women were talking about girly thing like clothes, guys, and etc.

While twilight doing thing was watch and look at this Soul Reapers, but most the Captain and analyzed them in her own. Yamamoto was old, but very powerful and smart. Since he was try peace out. Soifon was arrogant and things to better the others. She along with quite cold and mean.

Gin was the funny guy of them and seen nice too. Unohana was the very kind and gently. Twilight could see she was motherly too and remain her of Princess Celestia too.

Next was Aizen and he was a very nice and caring man, who care about the safety of his comrades. Still he was powerful and very smart too. Then their was Byakuya and Twilight already knew his type, since she seen this type before, with are nobles. He was serious and calm, but look think himself high then most.

As for Komamura, Twilight was both surprised, but not too. After all she is a pony and see an anthro wolf could make sense in a way. Kyōraku seen to a nice guy, but he was very lay back.

As for Tosen, he might be blind, but he was still skilled. As has a strong scene to Justice too. Toshiro was a bit funny to Twilight's eyes see a child part of powerful fighters, but she and sense he was strong too, but funny see several are budding and mocking in my in funny way for him being a Captain.

Then there was Kenpachi, who scared Twilight some. He was very looking and intimidating too. The only thing he like with fight and was boring with this peace, since thing their still be rogue hollow, he about to fight as long as he wanted too.

Next way Mayuri, who Twilight didn't like or trust at all. He was a cruel and mad scientist. Last was Ukitake, he was nothing Twilight liked and could trusted. He was very nice and peaceful and the one like the peace between Soul Reapers and Arrancars the most. Though he did how his illness, but he told it was Ok and he would be fine.

After an hour the peace treaty between Yamamoto and Celestia was sighed by them both. The Arrancars say the good bye to the hopefully future allies as the when through the Garganta and when back to Soul Society.

As the Garganta closed, Celestia when back to her throne and was smiling and very happy that things when well. However, next was Luna turn as her when down the stairs as a new Garganta as she wait for her guest to arrive and hope thing would go well with this group too like the Soul Reapers.

**Well, everything hope this was an Ok chapter, since this dimension in not the main Bleach one and very different, since you can see. A bit of a head up the four chapter will be the introduced of remain Arrancars for Twilight to meet before the weekend start and she have to get her friend together and form the team in a week before the tournament starts. So please like and review on what you all think OK. **


	6. Quincy

**Equestria Girls: Arrancar Version**

_Quincy! _

As all were waiting, Twilight notes the other then Luna, everything one else seem nervous. Twilight asked and Skullak saw the other guest are known as Quincy. High level human with skilled with bow and arrows. They different for the Soul Reapers when it came with Hollow. While Soul Reaper perfidy them, Quincy completely kill them.

He explained more about Luna discovering a hidden empire called the Vanderneich in a shadow realm. Be the Empress of night itself, the shadow were just a mere extend of her power and she was about to go to this realm. They she met their King and found month their had been slow progress to have peace between Quincy and Arrancars. Though thing were starting to change as the meeting Luna when to started to get better.

Now all just hope things would work out because if nothing happens and thing go as plan a peace between to rivaled side could happen. Twilight now understood and felt worried too.

So after a bit more waiting a number of figures in while uniform came out of the Garganta. The Arracnars look at them seeing how different each of the Quincy are, but the Quincy were the same too. Soon the announcers started to announcing the name of their guest called the Stern Ritters.

Leading them all is the Father of the Quincy, Emperor of the Vachenriech, and A 'the Almighty', Juha Bach. He appeared as a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the Vandenreich symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button.

Next is the Grand Master of the Stern Ritters and B 'the Balance', Jugram Haschwalth. He is a tall young man with a thin build and long blonde hair, which descends past his shoulders. He had light blue eyes. His usual attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a thigh-length trench coat, along with white trousers and shoes. He also wields a long-handled cruciform broadsword.

Next is the first Jagdarmee Hunting Captain and Stern Ritter J 'the Jail', Kirge Opie. He is a man who had his black hair, with a bit more that is bit long on the right side of his head. He has round spectacles that feature an in-built two-way radio in their frame. He wears a variant of the typical Vandenreich uniform with white trousers, black boots and a white top fastened by a black belt with decorative buckle. He also wears a short white cape and a white hat with a black peak. Also wield an ornate military saber.

Next is Stern Riiter U 'the Understand', NaNaNa Najahkoop. He is a dark-skin man that has long, black hair, which is arranged into five fanned-out spikes, and unusual teeth which alternate between black and white. The rest of his upper facial features, including his eyes, are covered by a smooth mask with a reflective surface. His attire is a variation of the usual Stern Ritter uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak with its right side bunched atop his shoulder, revealing a small shirt beneath which leaves his abdomen and thin arms bare. He wears a pair of white, high-waisted pants and boots, and has a ring on each of his fingers and a bracelet on either wrist.

Next is Stern Ritter F 'the Fear', Äs Nödt. He is a man with long, black hair and black eyes with visibly white pupils. He also has dark fingernails. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, an ankle-length trench coat with very many buttons on its front and sleeves, and black boots, as well as black fingerless gloves with spikes on the wrists. He wears a black mask, which obscures the lower half of his face and features four spikes running down its center.

Next is Stern Ritter E 'the Explode', Bambietta Basterbine. She is a slender young girl with long, light purple, straight hair and light blue eyes. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings. She wears a heart-shaped belt buckle and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front.

Next is Stern Ritter Y 'the Yourself', Loyd Lloyd. He is a tall and rather slender man with golden-yellow eyes. His head is completely bald, and features a third eye seemingly tattooed at the center of his forehead. Each of his ears are encased by a circular, headphone-like covering which is surrounded by a dark blue trim. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak.

Next is Stern Ritter R 'the Roar', Jerome Guizbatt. He is far larger and more muscular than the average man, with a dark complexion and white hair arranged into cornrows. He exhibits numerous ape-like characteristics, possessing pronounced upper-canines, sharpened fingernails, and patches of dark hair along his forearms and fingers. His attire is a variation upon the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a trench coat, as well as pants and a pair of trench boots.

Next is Stern Ritter Q 'the Question', Berenice Gabrielli. She is a relatively slender woman. Her hair is mostly short and blonde, but the right side of her bangs are longer and black. She had blue eyes. Her fingernails are painted and each bear a dark diagonal line. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a trench coat, and a bolo tie encircling her neck.

Next is Stern Ritter O 'the Overkill', Driscoll Berci. He is a broad, towering man, standing at almost twice the height of the average person, with black hair which extends downwards to form a chinstrap beard. He had grey eyes. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat tied at the waist by a black belt, which has a length of chain on either side attached to a single ring at the back. Beneath this, he wears a white cravat and pants, and has black shoes. He also wore a pair of tekkō-like bands worn on his hands, which encircle his knuckles and feature the Vandenreich insignia at either end.

Next is Stern Ritter Y 'the Yourself', Royd Lloyd, Loyd younger brother. He is tall and rather slender man with golden-yellow eyes, whose head is completely bald and features a third eye seemingly tattooed at the center of his forehead. Each of his ears are encased by a circular, headphone-like covering further surrounded by a dark blue trim. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak.

Next is Shaz Domino, a member of the Stern Ritters. He is a slender man with blonde, cropped hair. He has a number of markings similar to leopard spots on the right side of his face and wears full-framed glasses. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak with a leopard print top and a calf-length trench coat beneath that. He was holding several throwing knives, which having large solid blades, possess much smaller handles similar in shape to the Vandenreich's five-pointed cross emblem.

Next is Stern Ritter H 'the Heat', Bazz-B. He is a young man that keeps his hair in a long, dark pink Mohawk and wears a pair of earrings, some of which resemble nuts and screws. He also had light purple eyes. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, gloves, and pants, which are cropped just above a pair of military boots. He wears a thin chain with the Vandenreich emblem attached to it around his neck and black armbands around his biceps, with a skull and cross bones design on it.

Next is Stern Ritter D 'the Death Dealing', Askin Nakk Le Vaar. He's a man with medium length black hair, with a strand hanging down in front of his face, reaching his mouth. He had blue eyes. In addition to his customized Stern Ritter uniform, he wears an ornamental bracer on his left arm. He has a thin face with pronounced cheekbones and markings running from the ends of his eyebrows to the corners of his eyes.

Next is Stern Ritter G 'the Glutton', Liltotto Lamperd. She is a petite young girl with chin length blonde hair and golden eyes. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a skirt in place of the signature trench coat, gloves, patterned leggings, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front. She also had a heart container on the lower back too.

Next is Stern Ritter P 'the Power', Meninas McAllon. She is a tall and well-endowed girl with a slender build. She is light white-skinned with long wavy purplish-pink hair and short bangs that frame her forehead and purplish-pink eyes. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a frilled skirt, frilled gloves, frilled boots, leggings, a belt with a heart-shaped buckle, a large purple bow with a white Vandenreich symbol around her neck, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, turned sideways.

Next is Stern Ritter T 'the Thunderbolt', Candice Catnipp. She is a tall and well-endowed woman, with long, green hair. She has green eyes, prominent eyelashes and thin, thunderbolt shaped eyebrows. Her attire is a heavily modified and revealing variation of the regular Stern Ritter's white uniform, consisting of the typical double-breasted jacket, which she keeps tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned, as well as removing the fabric on the sides, to display her cleavage, and a pair of short-shorts which are held up by a black belt with a love heart attached to the side. She also wears a white cap on her head, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, and a pair of ankle-height shoes.

Next is Stern Ritter Z 'the Zombie', Giselle Gewelle. She is a girl that has blue eyes and long, black hair extending down to her lower back, with two strands sticking up like antennae. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a trench coat with long sleeves, white shoes, and black leggings. She wears a small white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, on the side of her head.

Next is Stern Ritter S 'the SuperStar', Mask De Masculine with his little buddy and biggest fan James. He is a man with a very large, muscular build and has a mustache. He had light blue eyes. He wears the standard Stern Ritter uniform, with the addition of a red luchador mask covering most of his head and face, leaving his chin and nose exposed. His mask has a star pattern on the forehead and thick markings around his eyes, nose and cheeks. In addition, he wears a wrestler champion's belt with a large round buckle rather than the standard Vandenreich belt buckle. The buckle bears the Vandenreich insignia. Also with him is a short, chubby, bespectacled bald man too.

Next is Stern Ritter I 'the Iron', Cang Du. He is a fairly slim man with narrow blue eyes and short, black hair, with pointed bangs hanging between his eyes. He has a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a trench coat-like gi ending just past his waist with a black sash, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also has a pair of claws with four curved blades, which he wears on the back of both wrists.

Next is Stern Ritter K 'the Knowledge' BG9. He is a tall individual who wears a knight helmet which conceals his entire head and has single, glowing blue optic. At the front of the helmet has a peak at the center with slits on both sides. He wears a white, high collar cloak. However, he had it open which revealed his many extendable, tendril-like appendages. He has a broad upper torso and wears armor plating on his shoulders, upper back and torso, forearms, and hips. The armor also serves as a cover for his weaponry.

Next is Stern Ritter V 'the Vanishing Point', Guenael Lee. He is a short, elderly-looking man who has big, white hair. His lips do not fully close, exposing large teeth. He had gray eyes. His legs appear to be disproportionately short to his torso. He wears glasses and has a lazy right eye. He wears a head adornment which is attached to four points on his face. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's uniform, consisting of a hooded trench coat.

Next is the real Stern Ritter V 'the Visonary', Gremmy Thoumeaux. He is a boy that has a child-like appearance, with messy blond hair, youthful features, and red eyes. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a loose trench coat featuring a hood and a high collar.

Next is Stern Ritter L 'the Love', Pepe Waccabrada. He is a large, dark-skinned man with dark fingernails and a long, white beard that encloses his mouth and forms an upside-down V shape. He is bald, and wears a pair of dark sunglasses. He wears pointed shoes, a white sweatshirt, a long white cape with the Vandenreich emblem on the back, and white pants. He was sits on a floating dome-shaped basket that serves as his mode of transportation. He also carried a coiled, caduceus-like staff, the top of which is adorned with a large, wide-open eye with long eyelashes and small, spread wings on either side of the eye.

Next is Stern Ritter W 'the Wind', Nianzol Weizol. He is a young man with long, shaggy black hair and two tongues. He had neon green eyes. He wears a white, double-breasted, collarless trenchcoat and is also barefoot.

Next is Stern Ritter N, Robert Accutrone. He is a middle aged man that had light brown, swept back hair and a full mustache. He has shallow cheeks and wears thin-framed glasses. He had brown eyes too. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat, which is tied at the waist by a white belt. Beneath this, he wears a shirt and tie, as well as white trousers and shoes.

Next is Stern Ritter C 'the Compulsory', Pernida Parnkgjas. It wears a long white cloak fastened at the front with three buttons and with a black, six-pronged cross on its side. The cloak obscures its face with shadow, leaving glowing yellow eyes.

Next is Stern Ritter X 'the X-Axis', Lille Barro. He is a dark-skinned young man with short white hair and a black mark shaped like a crosshair over his left eye, which is constantly shut. While his right eye was light purple. Underneath a long white cloak that is open, he wears white gloves, a light-colored, sleeveless shirt with a furred pauldron on his right shoulder, white pants, white pant legs with missing sections near his calves which are attached to his shirt, and light-colored shoes. He wears a white, furred, bicorn on his head with a small Vandenreich emblem on either side.

On his back was a large black rifle that he carries on his back underneath his cloak, but everyone could see it. Its forestock is mostly covered in white fur, except for a section on the underside near the end of the forestock. The end of the long barrel has a black, plus-shaped extension on it, and the stock is composed of two long, triangular protrusions.

Lastly is Stern Ritter M 'the Miracle', Gerard Valkyrie. He is a muscular man with blonde, shoulder-length hair. He wears a winged helmet and a white cloak fastened at the front with three button and with a black, six-pronged cross on the side. He had it open and underneath his cloak, he wears a red cape attached to his shoulders by two pins, gauntlets on either arm, black pants with an X-shaped belt, and shinguards with circles near the top. He carried a large, circular shield on his left forearm. Sheathed in it was a black, double-edged sword with a black hilt. Its guard is V-shaped and has a star in the center.

Luna smiled and said, "Juha it's nice to see you again and happy to see we can have an allies between our to side."

Juha nodded and said, "Indeed, I was against for a long time, but see you have been keep you kind from doing so much, I will give this peace allies a chance as you keep you side of out agreement right, so I would do the same, since many of my Stern Ritters along like to meet your Arrancars, since we heard there are similarities they have."

"That good, I writing out the peace treaty in the way each side with like," said Luna. Juha nodded with when to the small table that had the treaty. Juha look over it and was impressed with the seen it good thing and rules of what they should do.

As for the Stern Ritter the started to talk or do something. Haschwalth was talking with Skullak as both leader like figure had a few similar things about each other and why they talk and understand one another in a way.

Kirge was talking with Rudobon, who arrived after the Soul Reapers left to inform Skullak on some new things, but was asked to say too, which he did. The both talked and have similar aspect to themselves too. Both were Captain of then respectful side armies and be Hunter and Executioner, were different, but had important job too. Which the two were talking about past things they have done.

NaNaNa was one of the Stern Ritter talking with Gantenbainne. They were talking, but NaNaNa was a bit annoying faking shaking hand or say some bad joke. Äs Nödt on the other hand was just standing there doing nothing really. He has been give off a chilling feeling for most of the ladies, though him seem to be look at Arturo, since he was one of the few that was scared of him.

Bambietta was in a losing argument against Cirucci. She believed she was better, but Cirucci point our her flaws in being young and not have a body like she did. Sadly Bambietta short temper was show as she wined just arguing back try to give thing to saw bad about Cirucci, but couldn't and become more jealousy of her.

As for Loyd and Royd, they were talking with Shining and having a nice talk. Jerome was talking with Pesche and Dondochakka and to most surprised he was quiet a nice guy. Only his appearance made him look fearsome, but when not fight, he just a somewhat of a normal guy that you can have a nice conversation with. Berenice too, what talking with a few of the women here, but wasn't doing anything related to her powers and just a normal talk.

Driscoll was talking and boasting about himself at Arturo , he was annoyed and what to killed him, but couldn't. Shaz was also talking with Skullak to and flipping his knifes in his showing how skilled he was with them.

Over with Bazz-B, he was talking and showing off with Gantenbainne's fracciosn and a few women too. Showing his fire and how he can use it. Askin was chilling with Dordoni. He was talking with him and just being himself.

Liltotto and Meninas were talking with Nelliel... which Liltotto was, Meninas was just standing there. Liltotto also seen to get food in her hand out of nowhere and seem to be eat a lot. Meninas just be pretty, but not to smart at all.

Candice was also talking with Cirucci and her fraccions and getting along with them better the Bambeitta was. Since Candice and Cirucci were a bit similar in attitude, but not in clothes. As for Giselle, she was creeping out more of the women. She look at them and their bodies up and down with sparkling eyes and drooling too.

Mask was talking with MacIntosh. Mask telling about his glory and fights has been in, which MacIntosh nodded and was a man of few word too, which Mask didn't mind, since it aloud him to talk more. Both Cang Du and BG9 were also talking with Skullak to, but were not say to much though, Cang Du wasn't one that say that talk much, but since Skullak was someone that interested him and would say something. BG9 on the other hand was more like collect data, while talking in his robotic way too.

As for Guenael and Gremmy, they were with Arturo too. Guenael remained quiet and didn't say anything because he fear of Gremmy doing something. Gremmy was also being annoying to talking about imagination. Arturo found him worse the Driscoll was.

Pepe was floating next to Zecora and talking with her. Lucky he was keeping his love talk low and not too much to annoy Zecora, though hardly anything annoyed her. Nianzol was talking with Wonderwiess getting to a nice conversation and Wonderwiess was about to understand him with his lisp in his voice.

Robert was standing alone and just watch everyone with a clam and serious looking face. Next to him was Pernida too. The hooded Stern Ritter just stared at most of the Arrancars too. Robert was one the only talk when talken too. As for Pernida, it doesn't say anything and make wield noises.

Lille was talking with Zecora too. He was talking about hunting skills and showing of his sniper rifle. As for Gerard, he too was talking with Skullak, but was boasting about how strong he was and wanted to face Skullak in a battle to see how strong he was.

With Twilight, she was doing her thing in analyzing and understand how this Stern Ritter are like. She also was interesting when they were being announce that most of them have a letter and meaning to it. She thought those meaning must be related to their powers.

Twilight looked to Juha Bach, first see him talking and look over the treaty with Luna. She should tell my his appearance that he was very powerful and someone you don't what to get upset with. He was calm, but very smart seen to like to plan ahead. As for the A, Twilight was try to understand what 'the Almighty' could mean. I applied he was the most powerful one, but she didn't understand what it could mean as a power.

Next was Haschwalth and he seem like a serious man. He to very polite and have most loyalty to Juha, though Twilight hear all the Stern Ritter call Juha 'His Majesty' in their talks. As for his B 'the Balance', Twilight though he had the power to balance things out or tips the scales in his favor. Something Twilight thought it was a powerful ability, which would be hard to face against.

Next was Kirge and Twilight didn't like him, since he seen uptight and annoying in a way talking a bit too much. As for the J, Twilight just thought 'the Jail' was trapping someone in a prison, since it made sense.

Then there was NaNaNa, who Twilight couldn't figure out. First his name was weird, second he were not a serious guy, but not funny too, seem more in between, and third was his U 'the Understand'. If Twilight was right, he has the power to understand ones everything, but she question why, since he don't seen like the try of guy that want to study how to fight against one powers.

The there was Äs Nödt, who scared Twilight a lot. He give off a chill her spine and she want what he look like under that mask covering his lower have of his face. The F mean sense to her completely. He 'the Fear' and must have the power of Fear itself. Twilight hope she would need to experience it because her worse fear is failing.

Next was Bambeitta, who have Twilight mixed feeling about. He might be a nice girl and strong too, but she was very short temper. Getting mad easy and don't like being mock either. As for her E 'the Explode', Twilight just it must have be something to do with making explosion, but wasn't sure how she could do it.

Next were the Lloyd Borther, Loyd and Royd. Twilight was a bit surprised to see twin and how similar they are. The only different in them was Loyd was bit more taller then Royd. As for the Y 'the Yourself', Twilight didn't seem to understand what meaning of their power and if they were the same power or different.

Next was Jerome, who surprised Twilight. He thought he would be a violent and dangerous man because of his ape like appearance, but that was true. He was calm and nice guy was not fighting. As for R, Twilight get what 'the Roar' meant. After all he roar out and much use his scream as a power.

Then there was Berenice and she seem nice, though a bit talkative. Twilight thought her Q 'the Question' was the power to make other question their action and what they would do.

As for Driscoll, Twilight didn't like him because he seen to be a man the enjoyed killing others. He was overconfident, arrogant, and bloodthirsty. As for the O, Twilight believed 'the Overkill' had to do with something will kill others for his power to work, but didn't know how.

Then there was Shaz, who confused Twilight. He was the only Stern Ritter that didn't have a letter. Still he seen very nice and skilled with this knifes.

Next was Bazz-B, who have Twilight many things to think about. He seen like a show off and hot head too. He is prideful of his abilities and a bit arrogant too. Still he seen to have respect to some of his comrades and nice too, a bit. As for his H, Twilight got it right away what 'the Heat is. He is a fire user.

Next was Askin, but Twilight couldn't take the guy seriously at all. He was lazy and didn't seen like the guy that would do anything or try to do anything important at all. Twilight was try to understand what the D for 'the Death Dealing' mean. Did he make deals with people of this life like the Grim Reaper or something else completely different.

Then there was Liltotto, who surprised Twilight see a little girl in this army like group. Still, Twilight saw her as only serious female in the Stern Ritters. She was smart, but had a problem with keeping her language more clear, since she cursed quite a bit. Another thing Twilight notes was her constant eating of foods. He believed her G 'the Glutton' was for eating things.

Next in line was Meninas, how Twilight thought was Ok, but didn't seen smart at all. She more in the looking good department, then brain power. As for her P 'the Power', Twilight pondered on it, since it was a hard thing it think of. Was her just powerful or something else, since power couldn't be define to a simple thing.

Next was Candice, who Twilight didn't like since she thought more of herself and her beauty, then others. She seen arrogant and rude too, have a short temper as well. As for her T, Twilight thought 'the Thunderbolt' was just power of electricity.

Last of the women was Giselle, who Twilight wa scared and hated the most. She extreme creepy and weird as she might act goofy, but she continue to look at everything Arrancar women in room drooling the sight of them or their bodies and must have been thinking some very naughty things if she had eyes sparkling and drooling too. As for her Z 'the Zombie', Twilight thought she could turn people into zombies.

Next was one of the Stern Ritters that Twilight like in a friendly way. Mask De Masculine seem to be kind and friendly. He might boast about himself, but he seem to care for other, but most for James. He thinks of himself as a Hero and a bringer of Justice too. This make Twilight chuckle at bit and for James, he was a nice little man alway cheer and supporting Mask out. However, for his S 'the Superstar', Twilight didn't really get what it meant as a power. Did he get strong when being cheer with like a Superstar? Twilight just thought that was the best answer for it.

Next was Cang D, who was a very serious and calm man that seem to hardly talk. Even if he was a silent man, Twilight see he probably a nice guy, but very skilled too. As for his I, Twilight thought 'the Iron' mean he could use iron itself in a way, but wasn't sure how.

As for BG9, Twilight scientific side was geeking out because it was a robot that she was looking at. She had so many question like how he was really, how he was created, and what he could do. Though as she listen to him talk, it was robotic, but human-like too. She changed her idea on BG9 being a cyborg instead, but still she was to learn for him to know more too. As for him, he talking coldly and seriously about think. Though he didn't still to get along nice a bit to others. As for his K, Twilight got that 'the Knowledge' was his power to collect data on anyone and calculate how to fight an opponent.

Next was Guenael, who confused Twilight because if she hear right, he was the real Stern Ritter V. Still he was creepy, but didn't seem to talk because he was afraid of Gremmy and would do something if he say something. As for his V 'the Vanishing Point', she believe he could just vanish.

Then there was Gremmy, how seem to be annoying because all he has been talking out is imagination. He V is 'the Visionary', which Twilight wasn't such, but after hear all he's talking about, she think his power was something that involves imagination.

Next was Pepe, who creepy out Twilight some, but less then others. He seemed Ok, but he seen talking about love and everything about it making it so powerful. Twilight titled her head seen that this was the third Stern Ritter that seem to have a personality based on their own power. As for his L, Twilight believe that 'the Love' made others fall for Pepe and do what anything for him.

Next was Nianzol, who Twilight thought was a bit weird, but nice too. Though it was a bit hard to understand what he was say because of his two tongues and the lisp in his voice. As for his W 'the Wind, Twilight got that his power had to do with twisting and turns things.

Then there was Robert, who Twilight thought might be one of the older member of this group. He was serious and calm, with a careful eye on thing. Twilight was a bit confused with him too, since he got the letter N, but not the meaning to it that would lead to what his powers could be.

Next was Pernida, who was a completely mystery to Twilight. She didn't what is was at all. It didn't talk or make a sound, just stood there standing and watching. As for the C, Twilight was confused on what 'the Compulsory' mean. Could to do thing fast or something else?

Next was Lille, who seem like a nice, but he seem great pride in his gun. Twilight was not such what the X for 'the X-Axis' is. She knows it was the straight line on the graph. She did think his gun must be reveal to his power too.

Lastly was Gereard, who was arrogant and have a love for fighting, yet seem nice too. Twilight thought about his M 'the Miracle' and though he had the power to make miracle happen when he need them.

After an hour, Juha sighed the peace treaty, while the Arrancars and Stern Ritters getting along quite good. Juha and Luna shook hands and after Juha leader his Stern Ritter through the Garganta back to their shadow realm.

After think when very well, both Celestia and Luna dismissed the Privaron for doing a great job and give the rest of the day off. All were very grateful and bowed before leave and for off to do their own things.

Twilight stay with Skullak and his five fraccions he had and hang out with the five women more to get to know them more. For the rest of the day Twilight did that and after when to her room to rest for more training and meeting more Arrancars too.

**Anyway all, how you enjoy this one too. Next a bit more training for Twilight, then she get a chance to meet the Seven Arrancars team next. So everything please review and tell me what you think please.**


	7. Teams

**Equestria Girls: Arrancar Version**

_Teams!_

Twlight was in the training room of the Privaron practicing her skill and new abilities as was getting used to them. Then someone was approaching her from behind, but Twilight used her Pesquisa. "Hello Skullak. What are you going to do today?"

Skullak smiled proudly see Twilight didn't turn around when she said that. "Well, you seen to master using Pesquisa down quite well." Twilight smiled and vanish, which make Skullak grinned and turn around to see her behind him. "You your skill with sonido have improved too."

"Thank you, your are great teacher," said Twilight with make Skullak happy. "So anything else my student?"

Twilight nodded and show off using bala and hitting the practice targets. "Well, you are very still and a fast learn," said Skullak. "Well, improve on Hierro and Cero later." Twilight nodded and followed Skullak as he was leaving the room.

"So who am I going to meet today?" asked Twilight. Skullak said, "You going to met the Arrancars teams here. There are seven of them and they're not doing anything, so I was about to arrange thinks a bit to let you met them all. They are different and skilled in their own was, just be a bit care with some of them, since they be a bit rough to meet at first."

Twilight nodded and want Skullak sonido away, but Twilgiht was about to follow showing how much she learned from him. The made to one area the looked normal like the rest of Las Noches, but Twilight was about to sense strong Arrancars near by as they were getting close.

Then came to the door to the main of the area and Skullak knocked. Then the both her a voice said, "Come in!" Skullak open the door going in with Twilight as her look to see in the room were seven men. One she thought was the leader was sitting on a chair looking over documents, two others were sit at a table playing card, three more were playing pole, and the last was lay on a couch and reading.

The leader saw them, smiled,and he put his was down, got up, and walked over to them. Twilight look at him to see he appeared as a good-looking man with blond hair, red eyes, and wears a yellow uniform. His mask remain took a triangular-shpae on his cheeks and stop at the bottom of his nose. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a yellow hilt.

"Ah, Skullak nice to see you come to visit us," said the team leader. Skullak chuckled and said, "Well, Twilight need to met all the teams today and why not with ome of the best and most important."

The leader smiled and look at Twilight and said, "Greeting, I'm Suku Rappa, leader of the Construcción. The Construction team that fix las Noches when it need to be repaired. Me and my team mighty not be the strongest team, but we are the most skilled one here." Twilight was amazed to see a team of fixer here.

She look at the document in Suku hand curiously, while and saw and said, "Oh this are the documents of the structure of Las Noched and every room and area here." Twilight was very impressed and look at Suku asking his men to come over and introduce themselves too Twilight.

First is a tall man with black hair with red highlights and reddish-orange eyes. He wears a white and red uniform and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a shovel bladed weapon. His mask remain took a triangular shape on his cheeks and stop at the bottom of his nose. "Greetings, I'm Suka Benja."

Next is a man with red hair, yellow eyes, and wears a red uniform. His mask remain cover his chin and his Zanpakuto has a standard red katana hilt and a jackhammer shaped blade. "I'm Obarodo."

The next man had black and blond hair, light orange eyes, and wears a black and yellow uniform. His mask remain covered his whole face, which looked like a hockey mask. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a wrecking ball on a chain. "My name is Haitawa."

Next is a muscular man with black and red hair, orangish-yellow eyes and red version of Grimmjow's uniform. His mask remain cover both of his cheeks and both side of his chin. His Zanpakuto takes the form of two steel whips, which are hanging of his belt. "I'm Ranpeji and don't forget it!"

Next is a man with He has dark gray hair, red eyes, and wears black, white, and gray uniform. His mask remain look like fangs that were on both of his cheeks and going down to the bottom of his face. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a gray hilt and a cylinder shaped guard. "Call me, Mikkusu Masuta."

Last is a muscular, but a bit bulgy man with dark green hair, red eyes, and wears a green uniform. His mask remain is on the side of his head, above his ears. His Zanpakuto is a broadsword with a green hilt. "I am Rongu Hauru."

Twilight look at then all think to herself on what they are like. Suku look like the type of leader that is serous about his work to do a great job, but nice too. Suka seemed nice too all calm. Obarodo look like the quiet type that didn't talk too much, but still nice. Haitawa looked like a loyal man ready to work when he could. Ranpeji didn't seen nice at all and more ruthless and mean. More of the fight type then working type of man. Mikkusu looked nice, though seen a bit crazy too. Lastly Rongu look like a grumpy man, but kind too, when in a good mood.

"So you the working of Las Noches right," said Twilight. "What can you guys do?"

"Well, our release forms are very different then others," said Suku. "Their meant for repairing and construction work, then fight, but we still can fight. I'm more of a welder, Suka do the digging, Obarodo help my putting things into place, Haitawa does the smashing, Ranpeji does harder destruction work, Mikkusu the chemist, so he does all the fixing with his mixed chemicals, and Rongu hold the heavy lifting and holding thing in place so as we work."

Twilight look very impressed and this was a team that was great at working together as one. Skullak thanked Suku and left with Twilight as the Suku and him men when back at want they were doing before.

Then next area they when to look like a japanese culture with a large pond with lily pads with white flowers. A bridge when over it with a small shine in the middle and on the other side was a large training area with many Arrancars in ninja like uniforms being trained.

In the front teaching all is a young, handsome man with red eyes and shoulder-length white hair. He wears a black, white, and aqua uniform and his mask remain is shaped like a ninja mask the covers the lower half of his face. His Zanpakuto consist of two katanas with aqua colored hilts and are kept in a double sided, white sheath on his back.

The man saw Skullak and Twilight and stop his followers and have them take a thirty minutes brake. He greeted them and said, "Skullak good to see and seem you brought the new recruit too."

He look at Twilight and walked about her to study her. "Hmm, you seem different the most Arrancar for some reason, but have a strong spirit too." Twilight look at this man surprised and a bit worried too.

"I am Sikkusu Shotto, leader of the Sigilo Ninja de Fuerza, which means Stealth Ninja Force. We do mission from the shadow and with stealth." Twilight look at Sikkusu impressed. He and Skullak talked at be more before thirty minutes were up and Sikkusu when back to training his follows, while Skullak and Twilight moved on.

Then next area when a bit off to Twilight. She saw spray painting graffiti of violent images. They made to a door, which Skullak knocked, but only got yelled at by a voice that said, "Who is it? What do you what?"

Skullak sigh and said, "It me, remember today I'm introduce all to a new recruit." There was silent because the voice said, "Oh Right, forgot. Give us a moment." Skullak just shocked his had while Twilight was confused.

Then a door open and appearing in the doorway is as a tall, muscular man with long, black hair and blue eyes. He wears a black uniform with a dark blue trench coat and a cape. His mask remain takes the form of a square helmet and his Zanpakuto take the form of a broadsword with a purple hilt.

"Oh Skullak seeing you play tour guide," said the man. "Seem you like doing it and want to show ever new Arrancars the join use around all." The look at Twilight with a bored look and said, "Huh? I was hoping to me some strong and skilled Arrancar not so girl."

Skullak had a deadpanned look with a twitching eye too. As for Twilight, she didn't like this guy. Seen seemed quite cold and arrogant, though see felt he didn't like Skullak either.

"Anyway, I'm Motoru Masuta the powerful leader of the Stuntrons. We are a team of the mostly rustless warriors that specialized in spying and fighting."

Twilight nodded and watch Motoru step aside to reveal four other men in the room. "Now like my men introduce them now."

First is boy with spiky purple hair and blue eyes. He wears a yellow uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a purple hilt. "I'm Doragu Sutripa the fastest Arrancar you ever met."

Next is a handsome man with shoulder-length, black hair and purple eyes. He wears a crimson and black uniform and his Zanpakuto are a pair of daggers with silver hilts and black blades. "I'm Desu Endu one of the top spy here and one of the most handsome men you see in Las Noches too."

Next is a young man with short, black hair with a ponytail and blue eyes. He wears a black and crimson Chinese uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with circular shaped guard. "I'm Uaiodu Raida and best fighter on this team."

Lastly is a good-looking man with long, blue hair and red eyes. He wears a blue and white uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a navy blue hilt. His mask remain takes the from of an eyepatch the covers his left eye. "Hello, I'm Bureiko Duan it nice to meet you, though I here Soul Reaper were here yeterday!" He the start to get into paranoid thinking they did something and was rumbling on until something bad that could happen, but stop after Uaiodu hit him in the back of the head to calm him down.

Twilight look at the four and had her own thoughts. Doragu seen like the type that enjoyed fight and seem to be cocky too. Desu seemed nice and smart, but Twilight seen his type before in being a narcissist. Uaiodu seemed quite impulsive and battle happy. As for Bureiko, he seemed to be nice, but he was paranoid too.

After talking and arguing, Skullak and Twilight let to the next area. Though Twilight was a bit scared because as the when down the hallway of this area their were claw marks. It make Twilight worried who this next team is.

Skullak knocked on the before them and waited hearing a crashing sound someone saying, "Hold On!"

After a minutes the door open and standing before the two is a tall man with short, purple hair and teal eyes. He wears a white uniform with a cape that resembles dragon wings. His mask remain takes the form of a helmet that cover most of his head expect for his face. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a purple hilt and a guard shaped like dragon wings.

The man smiled and said, "Skullak good to see you." Skullak shacked his hand and said, "Good to see you too Han. Happy you have time to let Twilight here me your team."

"Oh we happy to meet new Arrancrars with you bring them around," said Han. He look to Twilight and said, "I'm Han Guru Luisenbarn leader of the Los Monstruos a mercenary team with powerful release form that have a raged form we take after getting mad enough, though half the time be can't control them, but only our girlfriend can calm us down."

Twilight nodded and was nervous about them. Han moved about reveal his team and four women too. "Ok men and ladies introduce yourself to new recruit," said Han.

First is a really tall, slim, beautiful woman with red eyes and long back hair with red highlights. Her mask remain was on the edge of her mouth going down to her chin, which appeared like fangs. Her Zanpakuto was a curved katana with a serpent shape body hilt and the guard looks like a snake's head. She wears a purple tank top that cover half of her upper body, while her mid section is revealed and a pair black leather pants. "I'm Lucy and I'm Han's woman to help keep my handsome dragon calm."

Next is a good-looking man with shoulder-length, blue hair and yellow eyes. He wears a gray uniform, his mask remain is a shark fin on his back, and his Zanpakuto take the form of a trident. "I'm Rippa Sunappa Tiburon. It a pleasure to met a beautiful girl like you."

Next is an attractive woman with a good looking body, shoulder length dark blue hair, and grey eyes. Her mask remain is a neckless with a fin shape piece as the point of it. Her Zanpakuto that the form of two fin shaped blades and she wears a unique uniform. It's a one piece dark blue bathing suit, which here arms and legs are completely exposed. "I'm Daphne Fin, Rippa's woman and the only one has aloud to have."

Next is a man that wasn't that tall, but is quite muscular. He has long, lavender hair, red eyes, and wears a navy blue scientist-like uniform. His mask remain takes the form of a three-pointed thin circlet around his forehead and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a cleaver. "I'm Butto, the scientist of the team."

Next is a slim man with spiky, light blue hair, yellow eyes, has sharp teeth, and wears a yellow uniform. His Zanpakuto is a wakizashi with a golden blade. "I'm Shina Tsuin Starrk."

Next is a slim and attractive woman with shoulder-length black hair and green eye. Her mask remain was a chameleon's head shape helmet and her Zanpakuto was a pair of sai. She wear a japanese female combat uniform. "I'm Camille, Shina's ladies and training partner too."

Next is a man with blond hair and red eyes. He wears a grayish blue uniform and his mask remain is the lower jaw of a bird that is on his chin. His Zanpakuto are a pair of butterfly swords. "I'm Katto Suroto Redder and that all you need to know!"

Lastly is a young woman with shoulder-length lime green hair, but what make her truly beautiful are her attractive red eyes. Her mask remain looked like a leaf shape crest and her Zanpakuto took the form of a whip. She also wore a standard female uniform, but with short sleeves. "I'm Rena and Katto's lady the need to give him and good beating and remind to stop being crazy so much."

Twilight was a bit surprised with this team, see then were nice like and care for the women the loved. Han was a good leader, while Lucy love him greatly. Rippa seemed to be the calm on in the group and with Daphne by his side loving him, the look good together. Butto seen like an Ok guy, while Shina was the more silent, yet deadly type of man, but has a soft side for Camille, since she like him very much. Then there was Katto, seem to be the more savage one of the group, but Rena seen to be able to handle him when something would happen.

Skullak talked with Han and his men, while Twilight got to know Lucy and the other women. She was surprised the four truly cared for their man and would do anything to keep them calm when the got on mission. After a bit Twilight left as Skullak took her to meet the next team.

Then next area looked normal, but they searched a pair of doors and when in Twilight had a surprised. The looked like were hunters would like, with heads of their trophies of the best kill hang, fur-skinned capes, and weapons.

Twilight was a quiet sick seen things like this, but she try to not let it show. She saw seven member, six men and one woman. They seen to be sharping their weapons, fix up traps, or one of them seem to be watch cartoon on a TV.

The leader of the group saw then and when over to them. He and Skullak shook hands and seen to be friends. Skullak asking what their next big hunt will be, with the leader said it will be one of the great of them. Skullak then introduced Twilight telling the leader about her meeting all.

The leader is a handsome man with shoulder-length blond hair, red eyes, and wears a black and yellow uniform. His mask remain is a lion's skull shaped helmet on his head. His Zanpakuto is a broadsword with a golden hilt and a guard shaped like a lion's head.

He gave a nice smile and said, "Greeting, I'm Rēzā Kurō Mila-Rose leader of the Las Cazadores. We are the best Hunters of Hueco Mundo and into the thrill of the hunt too. Also let my team to introduce themselves while the get ready for out next hunt."

First was his Second in Command, who is a pale skin, rather short, young woman with short, black hair and sharp, cold, blue eyes. She wears a white sleeveless coat with his mid-section open showing her hollow hole was on her stomach. She also wears white hakama, long, black gloves, and white outline, black boots. Her Zanpakuto is a Tanto with no guard and a brown hilt and sheath.

She was sharping her blade and look the them and said, "Rin Takamu." She was back what she was going ready for the hunt.

Next is a muscular man with short, black hair, red eyes, and wears a red and yellow uniform. His mask remain take the shape of a rhino's upper skull on the back of his head and his Zanpakuto is a broadsword. He seen to be playing darts and look over and said, "Name's Heddosu Torongu."

Next is a tough looking man with short, black hair, yellow eyes, and wears an orange and black uniform. His mask remain are a pair of horn of the side of his head and his Zanpakuto is a broadsword. He was setting the gear up and look to them and said, " The name is Tantoramu Granz."

Next is a lightly tanned, tall, muscular man with jaw-length, white hair and red eyes. He wears a white and wine colored uniform and mask remain is a helmet with curved horns. His Zanpakuto is the mounts on his wrist. He was working on the trap as he glare over at them and said, "I'm Ramulus Apacci."

Next is a quite a good-looking man with long, black hair, red eyes, and wears an orange, yellow, and black uniform. His mask remain is a helmet in the shape of an eagle's skull and his Zanpakuto is a katana with an orange hilt and a wing shaped guard. He was sharping arrow and look over to them with a smile and nodded. "I'm Daimu Bomu Redder, nice to meet you."

Lastly is a young man with yellow eyes, red hair, and wears a red and orange uniform. His mask remain is a plate that cover the lower half of his face with fang teeth and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a red hilt. He was the one watch TV cartoon and laugh at them too. He look over at them and waved and said, "Hello, I'm Ramupēji Vega, sorry, but new episode so can't talk now."

Twilight was surprised by this team. Rēzā seemed like a good leader and vert skilled at his job. Rin seemed quite cold, while Heddosu was stubborn. Tantoramu seemed short-temper, while Ramulus seemed ruthless. Daimu was one of the nice guy on the team, seeing he greeting her and lastly is Ramupēji, who seemed like silent type, but Twilight found him to be fun and nice too.

After a small talk, Skullak lead Twilight out and moved on. Then next area seem more high tech as the approached some door and side open automatic. In was a huge room with a computer and a holograph table in the middle of the command center. Their were other rooms the led to private bedroom, a shooting range, a training room, a large supple room, and a room with a table, two chair, and a single light with a one was see thought window. In the room were five men that were spread out.

The two walked over to where the leader of the team was look at the computer. He turn to look at them, as Twilight look him over. He is a good-looking man with short, brown hair, orangish-yellow eyes, and wears a blue military uniform that consist of a blue military suit with a green under shirt and a black tie. Blue pant along with golden rope on his right shoulder and several medals on the left upper side of his suit. His mask remain is a mask plate that covers over his chin, mouth, and lower part of his nose. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a massive rectangular-shaped, double sided hammer.

He when to Skullak and both shook hands. "Ah, Skullak I've been wait for you arrive my friend. Seen you brought an interesting new recruit to me," said the leader. Skullak agreed and let him continue.

Greeting young lady, I'm Onsurōto leader of the Los Comandos. We are high trained and skilled military team the uses more high tech weapons for mission. I'm also one of the most brilliant military tactician in Las Noches. I'm one who alway has a plan when need."

Twilight was amazed my him. She wasn't sure about some of thinks he was talking about, but she could see he was a nice, respectful, and intelligent leader. He continued on by said, "Now let you men introduce themselves, since we can do that and don't have anything to do at them moment."

Over at the shooting range test out version weapon is a muscular man with red eyes and short, black hair in a military style. He wears a green military style uniform that consist of a green button up shirt, brown strap over his shoulder and connect to his belt, and a pair of brown pants. On both side of his left wrist were two claw like blades that can be folded back. His mask remain was on his upper back and looked like two, four barrel cannons the appeared over his shoulders. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a massive spiked covered hammer, which is strapped to his back. "I am Buroru."

Next leading against the wall is a man with black hair, purple eyes, and wears a yellow cowboy style uniform consist of a yellow suit and pant with a purple undershirt. His mask remain is a plate on the back of his neck and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a yellow hilt. "Well, Hello there, I'm Swindoru. You can think of my as the guy the can you anything you see, well for the right price anyway."

Swindoru was grinned as Onsurōto and Skullak have him a glare. Twilight was a bit confused. Since she never met a co-man before, but did under stand him. Buroru seemed to be more of the muscles in the team. Twilight look over at the next team member.

Walking out of the training room is a man with short, black hair, gray eyes, and wears a brown uniform at consist of a purple vest shirt, an open brown suit coat, and brown pants. His mask remain is a mask plate that covers the whole lower part of his face. His Zanpakuto take the form of a katana with brown hilt and a blaster. "Hello, I'm Buresuto Ofu the aerial ace of the team."

Finally walk out of the room the look was interrogating room was the last member wiping his red colored hands with a cloth. He is a man with shoulder-length, black hair, red eyes, and wears a gray uniform that consist of a white collar shirt, a blue tie, a silver suit coat, a gray belt, and gray pants. His mask remain takes the form of a V-shaped blade on his back. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a katana with a gray hilt, but the blade takes the shape of a copter blade. "Oh, Hello there, I'm Borutā the Interrogador. Just finish doing something."

Twilight looked at the two. Buresuto seemed to be a nice guy, but think he a great aerial warrior. As for Borutā, if Twilight thought right, he must be Interrogator, with scared her a bit, see him hand were covered in blood and she didn't want to now how he do thing when doing his job.

After a talking, Skullak and Twilight left as the headed to the final team's area. When arriving and when in to the teams place it gave a sea like feeling to Twilight. Their was a huge pool in room, there were separate bedroom, and version fish hang on the wall, and most of the room were painted in a blue and aqua color. Twilight saw six men all around doing their own things.

The leader of the team saw then and came over. He is a muscular man with shoulder-length, black hair and yellow eyes. He wears a teal admiral uniform and his mask remain takes the form of two cannons on his back. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a tri-pointed broadsword.

They both shook hand and greeted each other. Skullak told about Twilight and his team being the last one. The leader didn't mind to be last, since his team don't mind at all. He looked to Twilight and said, "Greeting young one, I'm Captain Hafu Sheru, leader of the Equipo de Ataque Marino or Marine Attack Team. We are fearsome and joyful pirates. We are a skilled group of fighting and enjoy sailing around the sand of Hueco Mundo in our pirate ship when we like."

Twilight was a bit surprised to see this was a team of pirates, but seem like a nice group. Hafu seemed like a nice and respectful leader. She look at the other team member came over to introduce themselves too.

First is a slim, yet slightly muscular man with blond hair with a black streak in a emo hairstyle and red eyes. He wears a blue first mate style uniform and his mask remain are two arthropod mandibles that are on his cheeks. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a silver, steel war fan with several blue outlines. "Hello sweet beauty, I'm the Captain Second in Command. The name is Robu Kuro Carias ."

Next is a tan skin, young man with spiky, shoulder-length, blond hair and red eyes. His mask remain is a shark's skull with a fin on top of his head. He wears a dark blue uniform with black stripes on it. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a Chinese great sword with a red hilt. He had a glare and said, "I'm Oba Baito Harribel"

Twilight thought Robu was nice, but maybe a bit too nice, since she didn't like the way he was looking at her. Though she was impressed on what his Zanpakuto was. As for Oba, he seen cold and rude, but Twilight felt like he was hiding something, but she wasn't such.

Next is a man with green eyes and short, blue hair. He wears a white lab coat over his blue marine uniform and his mask remain in a bone fragment on his chin. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a Chinese snake spear. "Greetings, I'm Garufu, the inventor/scientist of the team."

Twilight smiled and was quite interested. Since some of this team have their own scientists and she would like to talk to them just to know more. She thought Garufu was a nice guy, but already serious about his duties too.

Next is a slim man with shoulder-length, black hair and yellowish-blue eyes. He wears a navy blue uniform, though it has a slightly effeminate appearance. His mask remain is a small fragment above his right eye and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a navy blue hilt. "I'm Tenta Kiru Antenor."

Twilight look surprised and said, "Antenor? Are you..." "Yes, I'm Luppi's older brother," said Tenta. Twilight didn't expect the Arrancars have family members.

Skullak tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention. "Twilight there are you be more Arrancars that have family members you're going to met in the next few day. Please don't try to be to surprised, since not may sibling look closing being the same or act the same too."

Twilight nodded and understood. She look to the final member of the team now. Lastly is a man with long, gray hair and yellow eyes. He wears a blueish-gray uniform and his mask remain takes the form of two manta ray wings on his back. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a long sting-shaped harpoon. "Hello, I'm Kuraken and it nice you meet you."

Twilight smiled see in was a nice guy too. So after a bit off talk and getting to now the team Skullak and Twilight left. They head back to the Privaron training room for a bit more training before end thing for the day.

Skullak look to Twilight and said, "Well, Miss Sparkle, I got some good news for you." Twilight look to him to know what it is. "I was about to arrange you to meet half of the Espada tomorrow and the rest Friday. So be prepared and respect, since the Espada are quite different for use Privarons."

"Of course," said Twilight. She was ready and prepare because she really like to meet the ten most power Arrancars here under Celestia and Luna command.

**Ok everyone hope you like this chapter, since it had more fun and getting to now the teams for Twilight. Anyway I'm going need help on more characters please and they would be Scootaloo, Nurse Redheart, Dr. Hooves, and Spitfire. Anyway next time Twilgiht will be the Espada 10 to 6 first and let hope nothing goes wrong either**


	8. Meeting the Espada part 1

**Equestria Girls: Arrancar Version**

_Meeting the Espada Part 1! _

In the training Skullak was teaching Twilight swordsmanship skill with her staff. He started slowly, but more up faster against her. To both their surprise Twilight's staff was about to block against a katana like Skullak's. However, he was along teaching her how to use her Hierro too and not be afraid to get hit with his blade.

"Excellent Twilight," said Skullak. "Eyes focus and watch your opponents move and wait for an open to strike. Remember don't be afraid for like a blade hit you a bit, your hierro will protect you, which depends on the level of you opponent."

Twilight did and was about to do Ok, until Skullak slip Twilight's staff out of her hands and point his blade at her. "You skill are getting better each day with train. You quite a quick learn at doing thing."

"Thank you," said Twilight getting her staff. "You bet a big help and will be ready for the tournament." Skullak smiled and could see she might be about to be ready for it.

"Now then let see about your cero now," said Skullak. "Have you found the point on yourself where you can change you reiastu to create it?" Twilight look down and said, "Well not yet."

"Hmm, well concentrate and locate the area or spot," said Skullak. "Both of mine are my left hand and at the tip of my sword in my right hand." Twilight nodded and closed her eyes. She flew the flow of reiatsu and then found the point.

Skullak watch as she held her staff forward at the targets and at the star tip Twilight form a violet cero and fire it. She hit the target and was surprised at herself, while Skullak clapped and said, "You learn m student. Soon you be ready."

Twilight smiled happy and she felt proud of herself. "Anyway time to meet five of the Espada," said Skullak. Twilight nodded and was ready as the two head out.

The two when to the first palace and when to the Espada's main room. Skullak when to the door and knocked and after a bit of a wait someone answered. Standing before them is a teenage boy with short, light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a standard Arrancar uniform and his mask remain cover the top left side of his face with a large eye socket and a small horn. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a brown hilt.

The bot look to Skullak and said, "Oh, Lord Skullak nice to see you sir. I'm guess this is the new recruit the new you're touring around right?" Skullak nodded and the boy smiled and said, "Hello, "I'm Arrancar 35, Kukkapūro and it nice to me you."

Twilight smiled back seeing that Kukkapūro was very nice and said, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Twilight. I'm guess you're a fraccions right?" "Yes, I am," said Kukkapūro. "Please follow me and you meet my master."

They made to the main room where it was a bit messing with scraps of bone and empty food boxes lay around. "Sorry, Master is a bit mess, but I'll clean in up," said Kukkapūro. They heard someone walk in groan and look to see who it was.

Standing before them is a giant man with a thin, black ponytail, orange eyebrows, and red marking under his eyes. He wears a standard uniform with his jacket alway open and his hollow hole is on the center of his chest. His mask remain was on his jawbone, which rest on his chin. His Zanpakuto is a large katana with a red handle and the guard looks like a rounded rectangle with protrusions on each side.

"Skulllak?" What are you doing here?" asked the giant. "Remember, I'm introducing our new recruit to half of the Espada today," said Skullak.

The man scratch his head and remembered and said, "Oh right." He look to Twilight not to interested in her, while Twilight look at him in shocked and awe.

"Anyway I'm Espada #10, Yammy Llargo" Twilight found her voice again and said, "You huge and look power, but you just ten? Someone like you seem to be well more high in the ranks right?"

Yammy just look at Twilight surprised, since well this was the first time someone other then Kukkapūro say something nice. Yammy did a very rare kind smile and said, "Oh I wish, my power are more strong then most think they are."

"So umm Mr. Llargo what is you Aspect of Death and your power?" asked Twilight. Yammy look at Twilight confused and said, "What did you call me?"

Both Skullak and Kukkapūro couldn't help to laugh since not has call Yammy Mr. before. "Oh I'm sorry, would you be better if I just called you by your first name?" asked Twilight.

Yammy was have a bit of a hard time have some new being nice to him. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, yes, but thank for shown respect to me though."

Both Skullak and Kukkapūro stop laugh and look shocked to see Yammy of all people thanking someone. "Oh anytime Yammy," said Twilight smiling.

This make Yammy feeling a bit weird, but when back the question she asked. "Anyway my Aspect of Death is Rage. I'm a Raging Beast! The more madder I get, the more powerful I because."

Twilight look surprised and said, "So rage is you power? Very interesting and I can see why you're an Espada too."

Yammy still have a hard time have someone being nice to him said, "Well, good. Now leave, Ok." Twilight nodded seeing she got all she need and flowing Skullak out.

Kukkapūro watch the leave and look to Yammy and asked, "This there anything you need Master?" Yammy just walked off and said, "No just going to sleep, since this has been just weird to me. Have the day off." Kukkapūro was surprised as Yammy when into his room and closed the door, but he now had the day to himself and he when to his room to play his game system do got, but could play it that much.

Back with Skullak and Twilight, they were walking outside out the builds in the sunlight of the artificial sky over a bridge the leads to the next Espada palace that was before them. They reach the door and Skullak knocked. After a few minutes of wait and figure cracked open the door to see who it was. See Skullak the figure nodded to him.

Skullak understood and look at Twilight and said, "Twilight think might be little weird, but promise me you be nice and respectful Ok?" Twilight look at Skullak confused and wonder if the Espada they are meeting has a problem, but she nodded.

Skullak open the door for them to go in, but closed it after. The room of the palace was huge, but quite dark too, but Twilight was still about to see Ok. She then saw the figure and they walked over to Espada.

Standing before them is a tall individual man, who wears an eight hole mask that covered his head. He wears a customized uniform with a dress garb that covers his entire body as opposed to a normal jacket and hakama. He also wears a frilly noble coat that act as a replacement jacket and white gentlemen's gloves.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle and I'm guessing your one of the Espada right?" The Espada look to Skullak to see him nodded. "_Yes, I am. I'm _**Espada #9 Aaroniero Arruruerie.**"

Twilight look at Aaroniero confused because she was two voice. "Are you Ok? I'm hearing two voice? Do you have spilt personality?" Aaroniero seemed a bit nervous, but Skullak said, "I think you have trust her. If she could be so nice to Yammy and make him say thanks, then you be Ok buddy."

Aaroniero just stared at Skullak finish the completely surprising. Aaroniero remove his mask to show his face, which was a large cylindrical capsule filled with red liquid and had two small, floating hollow heads in it. His mask remain are on both of his heads. The upper head with a deep voice has three-quarters of his head covered with the mask, while the lower head with a high-pitched, child-like voice has only half of its head covered with the mask. Both heads also had number nine tattoo on them.

However, Aaroniero got a surprised. Twilgiht look very interesting and said, "Amazing! I've never seen to this before. You two individual being sharing a body! Oh Please tell me how you're doing it? What is that red liquid and how are you controlling the body?" She asked a few more question too.

Aaroniero was shocked by this, since this was the first time in a long time at someone did make and rude comments or anything about their face. The only one he consisted his friend that were nice to him were Skullak, Nelliel, Dordoni, Cirucci, and Gantenbainne.

Niero was a bit scared at all the question, while Aaron was just surprised the she was more interesting in them. Skullak lucky calm Twilight down so she could stop overwhelming Aaroniero. After thing calm down, Aaroniero grabbed some cushion seat in a hide part of the wall and gave two to Skullak and Twilight to sit on so they could talk. Aaroniero the started to explain the best they could on the question Twilight asked them.

"So what is your aspect?" asked Twilight. "_My Aspect of _**Death is Greed,**" said Aaroniero. Twilight look at him surprised and said, "Greed? You don't look greedy at all."

"_Well, its kind of _**hard to explain because it power of my powers,**" said Aaroniero. Twilight nodded and look at him and said, "So what and where is your Zanpakuto?"

Aaroniero was hesitant, but removed his left glove and revealed his Zanpakuto that took the form of a deformed appendage with a gaping maw at the center surrounded by various tentacles.

Twilight looked surprised and asked, "What this that?" "_This is_ **our Zanpakuto**," said Aaroniero.

"You Zanpakuto alive?" asked Twilight more amazed then horrified. Again Aaroniero was surprised by this young lady.

"_It is in a way,_ **but aloud me to explain my abilities more**," said Aaroniero, which Twilight was very interesting to learn. "_The first think I need to tell you that_ **I'm the only Gillain level Arrancars in the Espada.**"

"Really!" said Twilight surprised. "_Need even in the Privaron all of them and_ **the Espada are Adjuchas and Vasto Lordes**," said Aaroniero. "_The reason we are an Espada is_ **become of our power called Glotoneria.** _We can eat dead hollow and gain their powers._ **Out of all the Arrancars in Las Noches, we can evolve infinitely!**"

"Really? That's Amazing!" said Twilight. "Though, what type of hollow have your ate?" "**We devour 33,650** _lower level hollow_," said Aaroneiro.

"Have you ever try a Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde?" asked Twilight. "I would think if you did you would become more powerful and be about to me high then nine."

Aaroneiro was speechless and never though of the before. "**We thank you for you ideas Miss. Sparkle **_and will keep it in mind._" Twilight smiled to help and she and Skullak left. While Aaroniero had several things to think about.

Skullak and Twilight arrived at the next Espada's palace, but Skullak stop at the entrance and waiting, which confused Twilight. "Why are we stopping?" asked Twilight.

"Let just say this place is quite dangerous to go through and I arranged some guides to guide us go through without a problem," said Skullak. Twilight nodded and they waited.

After a bit of a wait the guides arrived bouncing in to greet them. They were two very short, round Arrancars who are almost identical in appearance, except for their hairstyle. One has a short black pony tail, while the other has black pigtails.

"Ah, Verona and Lumina good to see you two," said Skullak. "We're ready to meet him." Yes, Master waiting!" said Lumina. "Yes, wait, wait, wait!" said Verona.

"Then lead the way," said Skullak. "Yes, follow!" said Verona. "Yes, come, come, come!" said Lumina The two the bounced off and Skullak and Twilight followed.

The walk with calm and lucky didn't set off any hidden trap. As the main to the main room, Twilight saw many Arrancars that didn't look normal and more deformed and less human like. Twilight believed this must be the Espada's fraccions.

Standing before them guarding the entrance door is much larger Fracción, with disproportionately long arms. He has clown-like black hair protruding from each side of his head and the mask remained cover his right eye and nose with teeth coming out of the bottom. His left eye is completely yellow and he has a dark pink stigma as an eyebrow. He wears the typical uniform of the Arrancar.

"Medazeppi stepped aside, we here for the visit," said Skullak. The giant fraccion look at him and step aside. Both Skullak and Twilight when inside and what Twilight saw inside was a large lab. She looked amazed at it seen it all, not worried about seeing a few creepy things.

At the end of the room, was a large computer with three Arrancars. "Well, didn't expect to see you three here," said Skulllak as they look to him.

"Who are they?" asked Twilight. "I'll let them introduce themselves," said Skullak.

First is a creepy looking man with black shoulder-lenght hair and oranges-yellow eyes. He was a scientist uniform and his mask remain is six fangs that are on both his cheek, three on both sides. His Zanpakuto was a bladed katana with a black hilt. "The name is Taransu, a brilliant scientist."

Next is a slim and tall good-looking man with wild brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. He also talked in a British accent. He wears a white victorian coat, white pants, black shoes, gloves and a green tie. His mask remain take the form of a pair of glasses and he has a small silver pocket watch. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a uniquely designed sword with a huge black blade that resembles a watch's pointer with a huge watch in the hilt. "Greeting, I'm Dr. Hooves. It a pleasure to meet you."

Lastly is a young good-looking, slightly muscular man with shoulder length red hair, red eyes, and wears a red uniform. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a short Katana without guard. "Well, hello sweet dear, I'm Arrancar 66, Nokku Auto. I'm also the Head Doctor of Las Noches too. Oh and before you ask about my mask remain, I surgically removed because it was ugly on my handsome face."

Twilight look at them and what she thoughts were different for them. Taransu was a creepy guy, but Twilight still like to know what he might know. Hooves is a kind and nice man with things she would like to know from him. As for Nokku, she could see he was a narcissist, but see he was the doctor here, she should give him point off for being the way he is.

Twilight looked at them, but said, "So where is the Espada?" "I'm here," said a voice and the chair in front of the computer spun around reveal the Espada.

Sitting there is a fine looking man with shoulder-length, pink hair and amber eyes. His mask remain takes the form of rectangular-framed glasses. He wears a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three strips on his uniform, each starting at his collar with one running to the left side of his chest, one to the right side of his chest, and one down the middle. He wears regular pants with a slight length taken away and wears white gloves too. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a grayish-blue hilt, a gray sheath, and the guard is similar to the nucleus of an atom.

"Greeting, I'm designated as Espada #8, Szayel Aporro Granz. I welcome you to my lab, since you seem to be interested in you young lady. I can see you like to learn and I would be willing to teach you, when I'm not busy."

Twilight nodded and took so note and said, "I like if we met again. Oh what your aspect?" "Oh my Aspect of Death is Madness," said Szayel. "After all I am a mad scientist."

For a while, Szayel talking with Twilight so things he's does and told her about some of his work to. After a good talking Twilgiht left with several notes and was happy. Szayel watch them leave find Twilight an interesting lady that has a love in science.

After a bit of a walk they arrived in the next Espada's palace. Skullak knew where the Espada would be. They made to a room and Skullak knocked before hearing a voice say to come in. They when in and Twilight saw it was sometime of meditating room.

Sitting in the middle of the room is a tall, muscular, bald, black man with yellow eyes. His mask remain was a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, which formed a mohawk hairstyle. He also wears a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a think bony necklace. This gives him somewhat of a witch doctor appearance. He has three triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin. He also has four lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. These are on both sides of his head, giving him a total of eight lines. His uniform consists of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wears a default hakama like all other Arrancar, although his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes. His Zanpakuto is a normal katana with a guard that appears as a thick disk with spikes around the rim and has a pink hilt.

"Greeting Skullak and his new recruit, I'm Espada #7, Zommari Rureaux." "I'm Twilight Sparkle and nice to meet you too. So what is your aspect Mr. Rureaux?"

"My Aspect of Death is Intoxication," said Zommari. "My powers allow me to control others." Twilight nodded and talked with Zommori a bit more and found him as a very calm man.

Soon the left and when off to the final Espada's palace. Skullak had a good feeling where he and his group are and head their with Twilight following. She was curious on who this Espada will be like, since the four before were not too bad and nice.

Skullak stopped at the Espda's training room and waiting with Twilight. He wasn't surprised after waiting a bit, he saw the Espada and his large group of fraccions were come to them.

Leading the is a muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes with green lines below them. His mask remain consist the right jawbone. His hollow hole is located on his abdomen and his number six tattoo was on his back near the right side of his hollow hole. He wears a white hakama, a black sash, and a open ragged white jacket with an upturned collar, the inner lining are black, and the sleeves are rolled up. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a crooked 'S' guard, while the sheath and hilt are light blue.

The Espada and his fraccions stop as the saw Skullak. "Skullak was are you doing..." he stop when he looked at Twilight. "Oh right I'm late for your little tour in meeting five of us today. Well, I'm Espada #6, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I'm one of the most strong here and Skullak should know because he training me and one of the few I would call friend next to my fraccions."

Twilight was impressed my him and seen like a nice, but strong warrior. "Oh, I'm Twilight Sparkle and its nice to met your Mr. Jaegerjaquez."

"No, don't even said that!" said Grimmjow in Twilight face which surprised her. "No Mr, no Lord, no anything other then Grimmjow and that's it understand!"

"Yes, Grimmjow!" said Twilight a bit nervous. Grimmjow grinned and patted Twilight and said, "Ha, you're not bad kid."

"Well, the only things I have to asked is what your aspect is and who your fraccions are to help finish my list for everyone number," said Twilight showing Grimmjow and his fraccions, who all look impressed at how many number have filled up.

"My Aspect of Death is Destruction," said Grimmjow. "I have powerful destructive power and a master of hand-to-hand combat too. I don't need any special power at all just by bare hands to win a fight."

Twilight was amazed at Grimmjow then look to his fraccions now and waited to for them to introduce themselves.

First is a man with black hair, which is braided. His mask remain was on the top of his head with a portion dropping down to cover the upper-left half of his face and a long spike that points to his right. He wears a standard uniform and his Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a guard shaped like an oval with a gap down the middle and hollow corners. "Greetings I'm Arrancar 11, Shawlong Kufang."

"Eleven!" said Twilight a bit surprised. "That means you the oldest of all the Numeros!" "Indeed I am," said Shawlong. Twilight could see he was a very serious man, but is nice too.

Next is a large man with long red hair, however half of his hair is shaved and black. His mask remain were merely eyes holes, which rest on his nose and looked like unusual glasses. He wears a standard uniform and his hollow hole in on his chest. His Zanpakuto is a regular katana with a hexagonal-shaped guard. "I'm Arrancar 13, Edrad Liones."

Next is a big man with brown eyes, dark brown hair and has a bowl hairstyle. His mask remain covered exactly half of his face. He wears a standard uniform and his Zanpakuto is a standard katana. "I'm Arrancar 14, Nakeem Grindina."

Twilight saw the two were nice too in their own way. Edrad looked like a brute, but Twilight felt he was quite smart too like Shawlong. As for Nakeem, he seemed more like the strong silent type.

Next is a handsome man with red eyes and long, blond hair. His mask remain were on top of his head and looked like a broken helmet. He wears a standard uniform and his hollow hole is on the center of his chest. His Zanpakuto is a regular katana with a diamond-shaped guard. "Hello sister, I'm Arrancar 15, Yylfordt Granz."

"Another Granz!" said Twilight. "You're the third one I've met." "Oh really? Well, those were all my younger brothers, since I'm the older of the Granz brothers," said Yylfordt. Twilight nodded.

Next is young man who had short gray hair and had square, shark-like teeth. He wears a similar uniform as Grimmjow. He wears an aqua-colored bandages that are wrapped around the right side of his head, which obscures his right eye. His hollow hole was on the center of his chest and his mask remain is a bulky helmet. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a white hilt and sheath. "I'm Arrancar 16, Di-Roy Linker."

Twilight found his teeth weird, but he seem Ok. "Huh, so you are all the most youngest Arrancars," said Twilight finish writing their name down and wait to hear who the others are.

Next is a slim, lean-built young man who looked in his early 20s. He had messy, shoulder-length black hair and piecing emerald green eyes. He wears a standard attire, which is a bit similar to Ulquiorra's. His mask remain is a shark jaw on his neck. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a royal blue hilt and a four pointed crown-shaped guard. "Well, hello there beautiful, Arrancar 32, Rey Tiburon."

Twilight sigh in her mind because he was that time of guy. A womanizer, but still he couldn't be that bad and must be a nice guy too.

Next is a young western looking man with short golden hair and red eyes. He wears a white shirt, white pants, a green vest, black cowboy boots, and a brown belt. He also wears a brown western hat time to time. His mask remain in on the back of his head that the shape of a cobra's hood. His zanpakuto takes the form of two western pistols that he holds on his belt. He also talk in a western accent. "Well, howdy there, I'm Arrancar 40, Kuikku Sutoraiku."

Next is a man with light brown hair, red eyes, and a goatee on his chin. He wore an army style brown uniform and for his left hand and arm up to his elbow it was all robotic. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a brown hilt. "I'm Arrancar 39, Bonku Rassha. Got It!"

Next is a young man with smooth, shoulder length black hair. His mask remain his tiger like helmet, except that one of his fangs was gone. He wears a sleeveless Chinese martial arts uniform with a reddish sash. His Zanpakuto are a pair of daggers. "I'm Arrancar 60, Shao Lang Vega. It's nice to meet you."

Twilight should see this three were a bit different. Kuikku seemed nice and remain her of a more wild male version of her friend Applejack. Banku seen like a violent man and seen to have a hated look. As for Shao, he seemed very nice and Twilight was a bit surprised to here another with the last name Vega.

Next is a young woman with long multi-colored hair, cerise eyes, and a muscular yet curvy body. She wears a white tank top that has her toned stomach revealed, white and black camouflage pants, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a dog tag with her name. Her mask remain resemble pilot goggles in her forehead. Her Zanpakuto take the form of a pair of brass knuckles. "I'm Arrancar 12 and the most awesome fraccion of Grimmjow's group. The name is Rainbow Dash."

Next is a slim and slightly muscular man with emerald green eyes and spiky navy blue hair. He wears a blue jacket over a white undershirt, blue pants and black boots. His mask remain take the form of a lightning in his cheek and his Zanpakuto take the form of a huge battle hammer. "Hello, I'm Arrancar 83, Soarin."

Next is a slender girl with of petit stature with magenta hair and purple eyes. Her mask remain take the form of a visor. She wears a orange jacket, skinny pants. and red shoes. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a round shield. "Hello, I'm Grimmjow's and Rainbow Dash's biggest fan, Scootaloo."

Finally is a tall woman with a hourglass figure with spiky orange hair with yellow stripes and orange eyes. Her mask remain take the form of a half crest in her forehead. She wears a blue jumpsuit with two white wing marks in the back, blue gloves and yellow boots, white armor on her shoulders, ankles, forearms, and pilot goggles. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a two-handed battle axe. "I'm Arrancar 90, Spitfire."

Twilight looked at Rainbow a bit surprised counterpart, but was still the same being a bit arrogant and want to be the best. Twilight could see why she was with an Espada then a Privaron. She away want to be with the best and Twilight guessed Raindow believe Grimmjow was the best of the Espada to her.

"What is Rainbow really as good as she said she is?" asked Twilight. Shawlong, Rey and the other guys hanged their head down. "She is," said Rey. "She defeat all of us guys in fair fight." Rainbow grinned proudly making her ego bigger.

As for the other, Twilight wasn't surprised with Scootaloo seeing she was the same as her counterpart. As for Soarin and Spitfire, she might have known them quite well, but them might seem close in being the same as their counterparts.

Grimmjow invited Skullak and Twilight to train with them, since they were the last group for the day. Inside, Skullak and Grimmjow spared with each other, while Twilight face Rainbow, who didn't give her an easy time, but thank to Skullak's training Twilight did well.

For the rest of the time they trained until the day was down. Twilight returned to her room and wonder how the top five Espada be like and only they were nice too.

**Anyway all hope you all enjoyed this one, since I think it was a good one I did. Anyway next time Twilight will meet the remaining Espada and fraccions next time. So please review and tell me what your all think. **


	9. Meeting the Espada part 2

**Equestria Girls: Arrancar Version**

_Meeting the Espada Part 2! _

Skullak and Twilight were in the training room finish things up. Skullak look to her and said, "Well, Twilight you have master all your abilities other then your Resurreccion. This weekend I help guide you be round to do it, but that all I can do. You're the only one that can discover your own true power."

"I understand, sir and I'll do my best," said Twilight. "Good now come you have them remain Espada to meet today," said Skullak.

Twilight smiled and couldn't wait as the two left and when to the first Espda's palace area. The main to the main room as Skullak knocked. After a bit of a wait someone answered the door.

Standing before them is a young, slim man with dirty blond hair, brown eyes, an odd turquoise marking on his right cheek, and wears a black eyepatch over his right eye. His mask remain appears to be a thin upper jaw, which forms a circlet around his forehead. His uniform looks like a lab coat, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and what appears to be medals sewn across his chest. He also wears black gloves and boots. His Zanpakuto takes an unusual form of a rapier with a chakram embedded into the blade just above the hilt and spikes on the hilt rim. The guard seems to be made of a kind of scaled ribbing.

"Oh greeting Lord Skullak! I'm guessing this is the new recruit and you introducing her to the last of the Espada right?" asked the young man. Skullak nodded and the man smiled and said," Greeting, I'm Arrancar 50, Tesla Lindocruz. It nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Twilight Sparkle." "Well, please follow me," said Tesla. "My master is keeping himself busy now."

Then two follows Tesla until they were in a large weapons room. Hanging around the walls were many different type of weapons. Twilight was very nervous since this look scary.

Sitting on a chair sharpening a blade is the Espada. He is a very tall and skinny man with long, black hair and wore a large white eyepatch that covered his left eye, while his right eye is dark gray. His eyepatch also hides his mask remain, which consist of a small set of jawbones and teeth that surround his hollow hole. His number five tattoo is on his tongue. His clothing consists of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the standard hakama, but the ends off his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle.

"My Lord, Skullak and his..." that was all Tesla could say, as the Espada gave him a glare with made Tesla become quiet and bow before moving back.

"So Skullak you came after all huh?" said the man and grinned. "How pathetic still think you former rank make you better, but you just a weak Privaron now." The Espada mocked Skullak more, but he just ignore it, but Twilight didn't like this at all, but couldn't say anything.

After he finished, Skullak asked, "Are you done now? Twilight would like to just get her info and we can leave and let you do want you like." The man glared at Skullak and tch at him and look at Twilight in a glaring way, which Twilight didn't like at all.

"Great another weak woman joining us? That make me sick! Whatever, I'm Esapda #5 and the strong Espada of all, Nnoitra Gilga."

Twilight just nodded slightly and wrote down what she need. Though she didn't want to talk at all and look to Skullak fro help. "Also she needs you aspect to Nnoitra," said Skullak.

"Whatever, my Aspect of Death is Despair. Oh you like to know why? It because I can't find the perfect man to face in battle and killed. Now Leave!"

Skullak left with Twilgiht out, but she thanked Tesla for his kindness. He was nice and kind, but Nnoitra was a rude and cruel man that think men are better then women. Twilight hoped the remaining Espada were nice.

Nnoitra look at Tesla and order him to leave too. He was to be alone and don't want to be annoyed and disturbed by anyone.

Skullak and Twilight arrived at the next Espada's palace and walked around some. Twilight hope whoever this Espada is would be nice.

The two then came across the Espada as he was walking down the hallway to them. He is a slender, yet fairly muscular, pale white skinned man with fairy short, messy back hair, green eyes and teal line that descend from his eyes. His mask remain is on top left side of his head, forming a broken horned helmet. He wears a typical uniform with a white jacket, black sash, and white hakama. However, his jacket's coattail seems to be longer then others. His hollow hole is located on his sternum. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a green hilt and sheath. The guard has two curved extension on its long sides with a line going through both sides to give it an eye-like appearance.

Twilight looked him over, but when she look into this eyes it was looking into nothingness, since the held no emotions. The man just look at her before look to Skullak and said, "So this is the new recruit. She seems different, but I can't tell why. Anyway, I'm Espada #4, Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Its nice to me you," said Twilight, but Ulquiorra just look at her and nodded. "Well, may I asked about your aspect too?"

"Very well," said Ulquiorra. "My Aspect of Death is Nothingness. I only believe in things that my eyes can see. If they can't then I don't believe that things exist. Now I have to go because I have a few things to do."

Ulquiorra walked off and Twilight felt sad and sorry for him. He was bad, just someone that doesn't express emotion at all. She was a bit down see the more high ranking Espada were different. Still their were three left and hope they would be nice.

Then two travel to the next palace and walked around before getting to the main room. Skullak believed she would like this group and hope they behave too. They got to the door and Skullak knock, but sad the chaos started.

Twilight heard two women yelled at each other about how should answer the door, while a third one join in make the first two scream even louder. Twilight looked at Skullak for an answer, but he just rubbed his eyes and said, "Sorry let just say some of the fraccions for this Espada have bad attitude and argue a lot."

Twilight nodded and sigh see this wasn't going to be a good one. Lucky the door was open my a young man. He smiled and said, "Oh Lord Skullak you here. I'm guess this is the new member too, please come in and I'll get her."

However, before they could, the auguring stop and then three ladies the some at the door and said, "Lord Skullak here!" The three look at him dreamily as Skullak just facepalm himself.

"Really?" he asked. "I have a woman already and it Cirucci. Beside I thought all three of your have your own man?" "We do," said the blue hair girl. "However, don't mean we can't want you or love your too huh?" said the black woman. "Beside you were vote the most handsome and sexy man on the Las Noches Magazine cover," said the olive green hair woman.

Skullak sigh and said, "I was trick by that along with Grimmjow and a few others too. We didn't now what are new journalist and new print area wanted Ok. Hard enough to keep Cirucci off me when I need a break, but over near all women her come after you jeez just tiring and annoying."

Twilight giggled find it funny, but she happy to know that Skullak and Cirucci were a couple. Think about it Cirucci was the only one that came all the time during her training with Skullak to watch. Twilight believed they were a nice and good couple the carried about each other deep and loved one another too.

The three women glared at Twilight think she was competition, but lucky another voice inside the room order them to stop with the all obeyed. Skullak and Twilight were aloud in and Twilight found many women in the room with only one guy.

The Espada step forward and it is a beautiful, tan-skin woman with green eyes and short, messy, blond hair with three braided locks. She wears a customized uniform with a jacket with a high collar, which covers her lower part of her face and baring a good portion of her lower half of her large chest. It also has a zipper running along its entire length, which open from the bottom upward. Her jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extremities that resembles the appearance of a cat's paw. Her hakama also shows of her hips too. Her mask remain covered her lower half of her face, neck, and upper part of her chest, but is hidden because of her jacket. Her Zanpakuto takes an interesting from of a blade with a completely hollow in the middle. The hilt is purple and the guard is as wide as the blade with three small holes on either end.

Twilight look amazed to see a woman part of the Espada. The woman look to Skullak and said, "I see your doing the touring again like the very respectful man you are."

"What can I say," said Skullak. "I like show new member around and meeting them to all." He then took the woman's hand and kissed on her a knight or warrior would do.

The woman blushed, but wasn't able to see it, while her three of her fraccions face her red wish they could have them happen to them, but more on their lips. "Oh Skullak you just such a gentleman and if you were not with Cirucci, I would have too your for myself a long time again."

Skullak chuckled as the woman smiled under her collar and thought talking with Cirucci later about sharing. Anyway she looked to Twilight and was happy do she another woman join them, since the need a few more female warrior in this army.

"Greetings dear, I nice to see another ladies join our forces. I'm Espada #3, Tia Harribel. If you have anything to ask please tell and I'll answer the best I can."

Twilight already like Harribel ready have it very nice and kind. She also seemed to care about his fellow women the most, but respected the men that are respectful and caring to woman too.

"Well, Miss. Harribel all I need to know is your aspect and who your fraccions are to finish my list," said Twilight. She saw it and look almost done, with impressed them all. The three of her fraccions were going to say something to Twilight about called their Master Miss, but remain quite before she didn't now how thing work around here quite yet and was still new.

"Very well," said Harribel. "My Aspect of Death is Sacrifice. I care for my fraccions and other that are close to my like Skullak here and will to do anything to protect them no matter what. Also I'll tell about my powers too. I have the power of water manipulation."

Twilight look surprised as she found that was a big aspect and did understand it too. She was thought it was cool to hear the she had the power to control water too. Twilight then look to her fraccions as the were ready to introduce themselves now.

First is a tomboyish girl with dark blue, jaw-length hair and heterochroia, meaning she has two different colored eyes. Her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. Her mask remain is on top of her head with a horn in the middle. She wears a standard female uniform, but is customized with shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs, a v-neck, and gloves. Her Zanpakuto is very different form many others, they are the collars that she wears over her wrists, which are really chakrams with three blades protruding from each one when they are drawn. "I'm Master Harribel best fraccions, Arrancr 54, Emilou Apacci."

Next is a tall, dark-skin woman with long, thick, wavy brown hair, green eyes, and wears an amazon style uniform. Her mask remain forms a three-sectioned crown around her head and a think necklace. Her hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and chest. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a broadsword. "Don't listen to her at all. I'm the best one, Arrancar 55, Franceska Mila-Rose."

Next is a young, slender woman with long, flowing olive-green hair, lavender eyes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. Her mask remain create three clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wears a long dress with long sleeve and two thin belts that criss-crossing around her waist. She also wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a sai. "Please don't listen to those two because they don't act their age at all. I'm arrancar 56, Cyan Sung-sun."

Twilight blinked at the three as the argued again. Apacci seemed more of the short temper one, but very loyal too. Mila-Rose seemed to be the warrior of the group and enjoyed fight, but have a hard time to ignore getting mocked at. As for Sung-sun, she seemed to be the more mature one, but she also seemed to enjoy get the two upset and then pretend to ignore them after.

Twilgiht was going to ask about their family member she met that might have been brothers to Emilou and Franceska, but remain quite because she didn't want to get caught up in the argument.

Next is a a young man with short smooth blond hair and crimson red eyes. His mask remain was around his eyes in a shape of visor. He wears a standard uniform with his hakama tucked into his short boots. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a red hilt and a grey sheath. "Greeting again, I'm Arracnar 57, Sheelal Harribel."

Twilight looked surprised and asked, "What are you related to Miss. Harribel?" "Oh no I'm not," said Sheelal. "I'm her adoptive son."

Twilight smiled seeing Sheelal was very nice and kind. Though she wonder of he could stand being about this three arguing, but surprising all he did was ask from the to stop, which they did. However, the hugged him after saying loving thing to him, which make him blushed very much.

Next is a slim and tall woman with long raspeberry hair and violet eyes. Her mask remain take the form of a hairpiece shaped as a bunch of grapes. She wears a long-sleeved tight white and blue bodysuit that has her right arm and right shoulder exposed, and white sandals. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a katana with a purple hilt and the guard resembling a circle with black and white round stripes. "Well, hello there. I'm Arrancar 91, Berry Punch."

Next is a slender woman with short white hair. She wears a black above knee dress with white stripes on her shoulders and chest and black boots. Her mask remain take the form of a pair of round glass that completely cover her eyes. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a gauntlet made of glass on her right hand. "I'm Arrancar 96, Photo Finish."

Next is a slim woman with wild white hair and purple eyes. She wears a gray high collar jacket, white pants, black shoes, and black gloves. Her mask remains is a visor on her left eye. Her Zanpakuto is a claymore with a spiky guard and a serrated pointy blade. "I'm Arrancar 97, Fleetfoot."

Next is a curvy and busty woman with short blue hair with white stripes and sapphire blue eyes. She wears a blue leotard, blue knee lenght high-heel boots with white fur in the borders, and elbow length fingerless gloves. Her mask remain take the form of a hourglass in her forehead. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a windmill shuriken shaped as a snowflake. "Hello, I'm Arrancar 92, Minuette or Colgate."

Lastly is a slender and tall woman with wild amber orange hair with golden yellow stripes and yellowish orange eyes. She wears a long sleeved blue t-shirt with yellow glowing lines and yellow shoulder pads, a blue long skirt, black shoes, and yellow fingerless gloves. Her mask remain take the form of small circles on the sides of her head with lightning like adornments. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a blue hilt and the guard resembles a lightning. "I'm the best Arrancar in Harribel's fraccions. I'm Arrancar 95, Lightning Dust."

Twilight looked over were Apacci and the other were growing, but didn't say anything because she was right. Twilight meeting the counterpart one or a few times. Berry seemed nice, but like to drink. Photo was nice too and like to take picture too. Fleetfoot was nice and loyal to Harribel. She was one of the calm member too. Minuette was nice and friendly member and like to meet to comrades. As for Lightning, she was like Rainbow both loyal and think she is the best one too.

For the next hour, Twilight hang out with Harribel's fraccions getting to know them quite well. Twilight also saw Skullak and Harribel talking privately, though she heard her laughing softly.

After Skullak wait for Twilight as she was ready to go and see her new friend again. Harribel was happy to meet Twilight too and get to have some time to Skullak too. Soon the two left happy and same with Harribel and her fraccions too.

The two arrived in the next palace and walked at bit to get to the Espada's room. After reaching it, Skullak knocked and it didn't that too long before someone answered. However, Twilight got a surprised when she saw who answer the door.

Standing before them after opening the door is a young girl with light green hair and right eye is light pink. She wears a white briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-length, fur-line boots. Her hollow was positioned in the center of her stomach. Her mask remain is a helmet with two horn on top of her head. The left horn looks like it has been cut off and the left half of her mask covered her left eye.

Twilight look at her thing she was cute, but did question the outfit she was wearing. The girl look at Skullak and the grinned and said, "Skullak you here!" She hugged him and was happy to see him too.

Skullak patted her head and said, "You know I would leave out my greatest friends out of a tour for our next member like Twilight here." The girl looked at her and said," Well, she seems to nice and cool to. Anyway, I'm Espada #1, Lilynette Gingerback."

Twilight look at Lilynette dumbstruck and asked Skullak," Is she really? Because I can't see it." Skullak chuckled and said, "Well, she kind of is, but let go inside and thinks would make more sense."

Lilynette lead them inside and room where they met two other Arrancars they were their and Lilynette when to the happy. Since they take care of her when the real Espada is well sleeping. "So who are they?" asked Twilight.

First is a slim and tall woman with light rose hair with ceriseish stripes, green eyes, and a relatively big bust. She wears a white shirt with elbow length sleeves, knee length black skirt, and a short purple scarf around her neck. Her mask remains is a small plate in the top of her head with a horn. Her Zanpakuto is pretty unique for it takes the form of a book. "Hello, I'm Arrancar 93, Cheerilee."

Second is a curvy and slender woman with long pink hair and sapphire blue eyes. She wears a white nurse dress with a mid-tigh skirt that has her shoulders revealed, white tight detached sleeves, white knee lenght boots, and a red scarf, her mask remains ressembles a nurse cap with a red cross. Her zanpakuto takes the form of a wakizashi with a red hilt. "Greeting, I'm Arrancar 94, Nurse Redheart."

Twilight then thought they were fraccions for Lilynette. She knew who they are and about their counterpart too. Also like them they were nice too.

They all heard someone yawn and walked out of one of them room. "Skullak you're here my friend. Sorry, about it, since I was sleeping."

Appearing is a handsome man with wavy, shoulder-length brown hair, blue-grey eyes, and had a faded goatee. He wears a typical uniform, which is a white jacket outlined in back, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He also wears white gloves. His hollow hole is on his sternum. His mask remain consist of a fanged bottom jaw that is position on his neck like a necklace. He had a standard katana with a pewter-colored rectangular guard with a small protrusions on each corner and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt is yellow and the sheath is metallic-gold.

"It Ok, my friend, thing still worked out," said Skullak. The man nodded and look at Twilight and said, Lilynette must of told you she was the first Espada huh?"

Twilight nodded, which made the man shook his head and smiled faintly. "She is a bit right, but she a part of be and really my Zanpakuto. I'm Espada #1, Coyote Starrk."

After a bit all sat down on the chair or couch in the room. Starrk explained a bit about his background to Twilight to understand him more. He was a very powerful Vasto Lorde the some was about to spilt his soul in two and become two separate Arrancars.

Twilight found this truly amazed and Starrk told that he and Skullak had similar back story too. Twilight asked and Skullak just told he was about very place Arrancars before being found by Luna and give a home and reunited with old friend.

After the only thing Twilight to say was, "So Starrk, what is you aspect?" Starrk sigh and said, "Well, it closed in being like Skullak here. My Aspect of Death is Solitude."

Twilight found the quite interesting because both Loneliness and Solitude are both different and the same in several ways. For the next hour all hanged out as Twilight enjoyed being with Starrk and his fraccions. Lilynette was a kind girl, but hyper and seen to like to hurt both Starrk and Skullak at some points. Starrk was a nice man, but lazy too, which was too bad at all.

After Skullak and Twilight held out and would see Starrk and group again. Starrk when back to his room to sleep, while his fraccions kept Lilynette from annoying or bugging him.

Skullak led Twilight to the final Espada's palace as she look at her list see it was nearing done. She did question was they when to see the 1st first, but Skullak must had his reason in going a bit out of order at the end and follow on.

When the made it to the Espada's room, Skullak look at Twilight and said, "Twilight please do want I do when we go into because this is someone very important and you must so great respect too Ok?" Twilight nodded hearing the seriousness in his voice.

Skullak opened the door and when into with Twilight following. She saw the room looked like someone of royalty live in or a King itself on what she was seeing. They make to the end of the room were eight Arrancars stood to the left and right of the Espada sitting in a bone made throne.

Who Twilight saw before before her in the throne is a muscular, elder man with white hair and a white mustache. He had a scar on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. His mask remain take the form of a five pointed crown just above his forehead. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining with short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both his wrists and a belt, which consists of three chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His overall appearance give him the look of a barbarian lord.

She watch and Skullak and on one kneed and bowed. So Twilight did the same thing too. The old man look at them and had a small smile and said, "Skullak my boy, still loyal to me as alway."

"Of course your Majesty, I alway be loyal to you until the end," said Skullak. The old man chuckled and said, "That way you one of the best and wish you could have remain in the Espada. Now rise my loyal follower and the new recruit can too."

Both Skullak and Twilight stood up and Skullak look to Twilight to explain thing because she was confused. "Twilight let me introduce you to his Majesty, Espada #2 and the King of Hueco Mundo, Emperor Baraggan Luisenbarn."

"What he's the King I thought..." Skullak stop Twilight and explained. "You see his Majesty do rule Hueco Mundo still, but he need someone to do all the governmental work and all those other boring think. That's what Celestia and Luna so, while his Majesty remain a member of the Espada, do still rule over Hueco Mundo too."

Twilight nodded and did understand a bit more now. "Now his Majesty would answer any question you like to ask him," said Skullak. Twilight look at Baraggan bravely and said, "All I need to know his your aspect and your fraccions to finish my list."

Baraggan and his fraccions saw the list and they were the last one left to be put down on it. "Very impressing young lady," said Baraggan. "Very well, my Aspect of Death is Old Age or Time. The most powerful aspect of all time. Everything I wish will age to until they become nothing then dust and rot away."

Twilight was speechless as she look at Baraggan and hearing about his power. She should understand was he was so power and the King too. Baraggan look at her shocked expression and smirked see she understand him.

"Now let my loyal and powerful fraccions introduce themselves," said Baraggan to his eight men. Twilight look at them all see they were all very loyal to Baraggan, but different in their own ways too.

First is a muscular man with icy blue eyes and long, wavy purple hair. He wears a customized uniform with a feminine motifs and his mask remain is a small tiara with horns. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a purple hilt and sheath with a guard shaped like a flower with holes in the petals. "Why hello their dear! I'm Arrancar 20, the beautiful and fabulous Charlotte Chuhlhourne."

Next is a large man with short, wavy blond hair and four short squiggly lines descending from each of his dark red eyes. He wears a standard uniform with customized sleeves and his mask remain consists of a thick helmet with short tusks protruding from the sides. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a silver oval-shaped guard and a light green hilt. "I'm Arrancar 27, Nirgge Parduoc."

Twilight believed the Charlotte was nice and kind, but a bit weird. Since he seen to be a drama queen. As for Nirgge, he seemed like a brute of the group.

Next is ayoung man with blond hair, which covered his black eyes. He wore a plate over his chest and a white hakama with a black sash. On his wrists were grey shark like fin guards and his hollow hole is on the upper part of his abs. His mask remain is a hammerhead shape helmet on his head with a large scared gap on it that goes down to his left eye. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a dark blue hilt. "I'm arrancar 31, Lance Tiburon."

Next is a man with long black scruffy hair and golden eyes with a scar over his left eye. He wear a similar uniform like one of the other fraccion in the group and his mask remain look like a saber-tooth tiger helmet, but his mask's left fang is gone and his right fang was broken in half. His Zanpakuto take the form of two knuckle blades with spike on each knuckle and blade come out of one end. "I'm Arrancar 23, Leo Vega."

Twilight didn't have a good felling and like Lance at all. He seemed rude and cruel along with very cold hearted. Leo seemed to be more nice, but very loyal to Baraggan and very skilled too.

Next is a very tall man with light green eyes and dark brown hair, which is in a hairstyle that of a monk. He also has two green triangle-like lines running through each of his cheeks that form inner circles. His mask remain consist of a large plate across his chin with two horn-line appendages. He wears a standard uniform, which is customized to look like a Chinese garb. His Zanpakuto is a wakizashi with a light purple hilt and sheath with a guard shaped like a half-oval on each side. "Greeting, I'm Arrancar 25, Choe Neng Poww."

Next is a man with long black hair, dark golden eyes, and had numerous red tattoos across his chest. He uniform is two sleeves on his wrists, a black sash, and a white hakama. His mask remain take the form of a beak like helmet on top his head. His Zanpakuto is a standard red katana with an oval-shpaed guard with a protrusion of four sides. "Oh Yeah! I'm Arrancar 22, Avirama Redder."

Twilight saw Poww as the most calm member of the group. She almost thought he might me the strongest too. As for Avirama, he was more of the battle loving type that enjoy fighting.

Next is a slim, good-looking man with long, flowing blond hair and has light purple marking around his grey eyes. His uniform resembles a Spanish solder. His is customized with shoulder pads, knee-high boots, and knife like protrusion on both his sleeves that extend along the top of his hands. He also wears a hakama in a style with legs parts are tucked into the boots. His mask remain consist of a smooth helmet coving his upper half of his face with yellow eye holes and a row of teeth sewn across his chin like a strap. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a pink hilt and a guard that resembles a rapier. "Greeting, I'm Arrancar 24, Findor Carias."

Lastly is a slim, young man with scruffy black hair with a short braided ponytail and golden eyes. He wears a standard uniform which is customized and partly resembles a mandarin-style jacket with a small opening in the chest area, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an upturned collar and hakama, which were all white. His shoes resemble traditional martial art training show. His hakama is also slightly different as the legs are rather close-fitting and lack a creases normal hakama have. His mask remain resemble the skull of a saber-tooth tiger that is worn on top of his head like a helmet. His Zanpakuto's hilt resembles a normal katana with a light yellow hilt and a silver oval-shaped guard with a slits going down the middle of both ends and an unusual double-edged straight blade that squares off. "I'm Arrancar 26, Ggio Vega."

Twilight saw Findor as the smart member of the group with hidden abilities. While Ggio was the young look, but very skilled too. However, need to asked and said, "I'm have been meaning many Arrancars with the last name Vega here."

"Well, as the second older brother, I'm not surprised, since our family are skilled warriors," said Leo. Twilight nodded remember what Skullak said about Arrancar family members here.

For an hour, Baraggan and Skullak shared stories to Twilight abut Baraggan's glory day when he rule Hueco Mundo at King. Twilight also got to know Baraggan's fraccions more too. Most of them were nice, even if they were different, but still she got along with most of them.

Later, Skullak took Twilgiht back to her room and would see her the next day for her final part of her training. Twilight talked with Spike and told him all she did and met the whole week. Now she had a week left before the big tournament that is coming up. She need to get this version of her friends together as a team and win to get her crown back before anything know about the power it hold and get into the wrong hands. Twilight was very determined to win not matter what it take to save both her and this worlds from anything from using her crown power to take over.

**Anyway everyone hope you all like this chapter. So next time his the big gather chapter for Twilight get the Arrancars version of her friends together to make a team. This will be a time skip chapter, since it will take the week for Twilgiht to do this. Anyway please review and tell me what you think Ok? **


End file.
